Three Days Grace
by Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky
Summary: Songfic Collection/IchiRuki/Ch 22/Rändajad/The man's eyes narrowed just slightly, his smile sharpening just barely towards a smirk as he regarded her with piercing eyes. "Tell me your name, seiress."/
1. Time of Dying

**Time of Dying**

"_**We have/Not one/In common/No two/Are shaped alike/The third/Because of that eyes we lack/In the fourth/Direction there is no hope/The fifth/Is at the heart**_" Cover poem in Bleach Volume 27

* * *

**A/N:** My favorite song at the moment so, yeah, I wrote another oneshot, this time from Ichigo's POV and I hope I did well with this^^~

* * *

**A/N2:** Of course I'm Three Days Grace! Yeah, sure, other wishs?

* * *

Did I… win?

Did I… lose?

I'm lying… on the ground… so… I _did_ lose… right?

Blood… comes from my wounds… it feels… cold… bleeding to death feels like… all warmth in your body… flows out of it…

It hurts so much… it's burning… that's odd… since I'm so cold… or… am I not even awake? If I'm not awake… then that's a nightmare… wait… a dream doesn't hurt… so I'm really dying…

Rukia…

///

On the ground I lay

Motionless in pain

I can see my life flashing before my eyes

Did I fall asleep?

Is this all a dream?

Wake me up; I'm living a nightmare

///

That's right… she's somewhere near here… what if she's hurt, too?

I'm not allowed to die… not yet…

I have to find her… I have to help her… and if I can't help her… then I can give her my presence… at least that… one shouldn't die alone… it's too lonely to die alone…

I have to… survive… for _her_…

///

I will not die (I will not die)

I will survive

///

Rukia… trust me… I won't die… I'll find you… save you… bring you back home…

That's strange… that thought alone gives me… back some strength… or am I hallucinating? Am I already imagining regaining my strength?

Everything is black…

Everything is quiet…

The only thing I can sense is the smell of blood… so disgusting…

Rukia… if only you were here… it would make dying so much more… _acceptable_…

The last thing I see before the oblivion engulfs me would be your… face…

The last thing I hear would be your voice…

Yeah… dying would seem so much more gentle if I saw your face one last time… and your beautiful eyes…

I feel so stupid… for always… lying about what and _how_ I feel… felt… to me and others, too…

But I won't die…

I'm not allowing myself to die…

I will wait… until I see you one last time…

Because in this moment… you will be by my side… and taking away the pain of a lonely death…

Now… while I'm dying… I can at least admit it to myself…

I… love you, Rukia…

And that's why I'll wait…

If I need to… for all eternity… I won't die without you by my side…

///

I will not die; I'll wait here for you

I feel alive, when you're beside me

I will not die; I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

///

… I can hear voices… so faintly…

They are upset… or just nervous? I… dunno…

The ground suddenly feels so… soft…

It still smells like blood… but now there is… painkiller in the air…

Ah… it seems I'm in the… 4th Division…

… What… are they… saying… I can't… understand them… my ears… fail me…

…

… im… possible…

Rukia… died…

Now I lost… everything… I kept myself alive for…

…

It's true what they say… in your final moment of death… you see your life in front of your eyes… but everything I see… are moments with…

… _her_…

I'm curious… why it ended this way…

Were they too strong, too much for us?

Or were we too weak, were our powers not enough?

Maybe… a bit of both…

But it doesn't matter… to a dying person…

At least death will reunite me with her… then we can have that reunion she said we should keep for later…

And I can tell her everything I died to say… oh, god, my choice of words is… just… stupid… but it fits just fine, I guess…

It's a nightmare… I always feared to die alone… and now I'm doing just that… great…

///

On this bed I lay

Losing everything

I can see my life passing me by

Was it all too much?

Or just not enough

Wake me up; I'm living a nightmare

///

Well… if she's dead… then why trying?

Sure… Yuzu and Karin will… cry a lot… but they… will get over it… I'm sure… no… I just hope it, I guess…

I bet Dad will be angry with me… for making them cry… and that he has to wait for grandchildren a little bit longer…

Ishida and Renji will be angry because they… lost a good rival… just as Kenpachi… not that I really care…

Inoue will cry like a waterfall… but… I don't care…

I bet Chad won't really show any emotion… but he will be crestfallen… I feel bad for him… but at least he will understand…

///

I will not die (I will not die)

I will survive

///

Oh… this sound… so… my heart stopped beating…

Sayonara, I guess…

///

I will not die; I'll wait here for you

I feel alive, when you're beside me

I will not die; I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

///

It just wasn't possible. They said she was _dead_. Sure… they had revived me… but it needed Unohana-san _and_ Kotetsu-san at the same time to bring me back – probably because I struggled so much.

When I had woken up I was scolded for being so stubborn and trying to die.

I ignored her… because I felt her pulsating Reiatsu, weak but it was there… her presence. Like it used to. Always present in the back of my mind whether I wished to sense it or not. And I could clearly feel that she was awake just as I was. And I could feel a happiness in my chest that wasn't entirely my own but also _hers_.

In the hall I passed Inoue… so _she_ revived her, I could've guessed that much if I hadn't been focused on that aura I clearly sensed inside my head. She was right there, in my reach, _alive_. And she could sense me. And she was truly _happy_ about it.

I wondered briefly whether she somehow heard I had been dead but hadn't been notified that I managed it back… more or less.

Unohana-san told me. Because my soul was dead – for exactly 5 minutes – my physical body had died also. I wasn't able to return to the world of the living. But I didn't care at all. It was the exactly opposite. I couldn't have been happier. Now I could live with her as long as I wished to… if she returned my feelings, that is.

I have made up my mind. I will tell her. Right _now_.

When I opened the shoji doors and saw her lying on the hospital bed, sitting up and wide eyed, I couldn't help myself. I rushed to her side, wrapped my arms around her neck-

-and crushed my lips against hers like my life depended on it. And in that exact moment… it did. If I hadn't kissed her in that very moment, hadn't pressed her against me as tightly as humanly and inhumanly possible, hadn't assured myself she was _alive_ and wouldn't leave me again… I had lost it, lost it and died again, this time for real and without a chance of revival.

And she returned the kiss just as needy and hungry as I. My hands came to the sides of her head and buried themselves in her silky, raven tresses. Her hands grabbed onto my Shihakusho as if they were afraid I was an image her mind had made up to compensate her pain…

I could understand her just fine.

I was faintly aware that her brother, Renji and Ukitake-san were there and looked at me like I had grown three heads. I didn't care.

The only thing that mattered was the fact that she laid under me, was pressed into the mattress through the weight of my body and that we kissed us like crazy, like it was the only thing we needed to live. Like we only needed to feel the other so we could survive.

And I couldn't imagine anything better.

Finally feeling able to speak but not wanting to miss the feeling of kissing her I mumbled against her lips: "Rukia… damn it, you did well in not dying… I already thought about committing suicide because I thought you didn't make it…"

"That's… my line… I'm so glad you are still alive…"

"Rukia… I'm _dead_. They had to revive me; my soul belonged to the deceased for around 5 minutes… I can't return to the living, Rukia."

She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me in shock: "What?!"

I smiled at her – truly smiled – and stroke her left cheek with my thumb: "Yeah… seems like I'm a real Shinigami now…"

She didn't move she just looked at me with wide eyes. That woman nearly gave me a heart attack when she suddenly started crying and I hurried in kissing away all her tears, every single one giving me a stab to the heart.

Through her sobs I nearly didn't catch her words: "I'm… so sorry… Ichigo… if it wasn't for… for me, you wouldn't… wouldn't have died…"

Continuing with my task in kissing away her salty tears – which just didn't want to stop – I said loud enough so probably the (unwanted) audience heard as well: "Quit it, Rukia! I couldn't be happier! Now… there is nothing left that keeps me away from you! Rukia," I felt tears of my own falling from my eyes. "Since the moment I first saw you… I wished nothing more than to die! So I… could be with you for all eternity! Damn it, Rukia, stop crying, please, it rips my heart apart to see you in pain…"

Again I was only faintly aware of Renji, Ukitake-san and Byakuya leaving us alone – I was truly appreciating it, really.

Only slowly her tears began to cease falling and my hungry lips traveled down to the side of her neck, nibbling at her soft, flawless skin surely going to leave a mark.

"Rukia, damn it, I love you. Please… never scare me like this again!"

"I… I won't as long as you don't scare _me_ like this again… I lo-"

"Don't say it… I don't want you to say it now, please. It just doesn't feel right…"

"O… okay…"

"But… let me do this… so I can assure myself that you will always stay by my side," I pleaded as I moved my hands to the tied sash around her waist. I felt her nod and as I undid the white fabric holding together her robes only one thought was in my mind.

///

I will not die; I'll wait here for you

I feel alive, when you're beside me

I will not die; I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

I will not die; I'll wait here for you

I will not die, when you're beside me

I will not die; I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

///

_Rukia… as long as dying means being with you… I'll greet the Grim Reaper with open arms…_

* * *

Well, that's the end, I guess^^~

* * *

R&R, please, I want to have your feedback^^~

* * *

And listen to that song! It's great -^.^-

* * *

I'll also extend this to a drabble collection of songfics to Three Days Grace's awesome music! So – yeah – if you know any good songs by them then tell me and I'll try to write an IchiRuki Oneshot to that song XD


	2. Request: Awake

**Request: Awake**

"_**Death is not the end**_" Kuchiki Rukia

* * *

**A/N:** This was a request made by Toushi. The song is 'Awake' by _Secondhand Serenade_. I hope you like this oneshot^^! I tried really hard to write something you'll like. Believe me, I brainstormed so hard, I got a headache XD

* * *

**A/N2:** Thanks for reviewing, that makes me happy, really. So namely: Toushi, Javane, ryokablade! Favorite Stories! Toushi, MarieRock, ryokablade! And now the Story Alerts: Toushi, Kari-chan17! Big bear hugs for every single one of you!

* * *

_She stood there like an angel, his breathe hitched in his throat as he locked gazes with her. He could see it right there, in those violet orbs of hers. She had missed him just as much as he had. A smile crept onto his features, nearly unrecognizable but he knew she could see it. And she smiled as well; the breeze ruffled her raven hair._

"_Rukia…" he said in a choked whisper._

"_Long time no see… Ichigo."_

'_When was the last time I… felt like the rain stopped?'_

///

With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes,

I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do.

You're an angel disguised.

///

He could hardly breath; the oxygen mask didn't help in the least. It felt more like it made the feed of forcing air in his lungs ten times more difficult. The nasty sound of the cardiogram next to his bed signaled his heartbeat was very slow, just barely above a cardiac arrest.

But when a well-known and loved presence forced itself inside his hazy brain his slow-beating heart began to nearly explode in fast beats, pumping blood through his venues and made breathing the more impossible.

"It had been only 8 years, Ichigo."

With a lot of effort he managed to remove the mask from his face and it felt like stones were lying on his already damaged chest and ribcage. But he wouldn't have been himself if he hadn't managed a cocky grin: "That were exactly 8 years too much. Long time no see, midget."

He couldn't hear it but he was sure as Hell her heartbeat was as fast as his. 8 years. They hadn't seen each other for 8 fucking years. And Ichigo had spent 7 of them with trying to get himself killed. Life had meant nothing to him at all. All that mattered to him was waiting for him in death. And although he had stopped being suicidal… he had never really lived. He had just endured the torture of being still among the living, of being still bond to this world that meant absolutely nothing to him. Not since she had left.

And now there she stood. In all her eternal beauty. Because she was a Shinigami. Because she guided souls to the afterlife, to Soul Society.

She now stood there because he was about to die.

"Seriously… why did you let yourself getting run over by a bus anyways? Stubborn mule."

He chuckled but regretted it at once because he began to cough up blood. Rukia didn't even flinch, did nothing to ease his pain.

She was a Shinigami and wasn't allowed to interfere with the businesses of the living. She had to learn that the hard way, just as he had to.

///

And you're lying real still,

but your heart beat is fast just like mine.

And the movie's long over,

that's three that have passed, one more's fine.

///

_It was an order and orders exist to be followed. But he never wanted to follow rules. He never wanted to play fair. Because it just hurt too much. Because it shattered his soul and heart._

_It had been a fairy tale. A fairy tale coming true._

_He had gained the power he always wanted, had gained the power to protect what was precious to him. He had fought for the life of a 'comrade', had fallen in love with the woman that gave him those powers. He had fought a war to get his point across. To get the point across that it doesn't matter _what _you are. What mattered was where your heart was._

_And this fairy tale ended, ended without the words 'And they lived happily ever after' spoken aloud, because they would've been a lie, a cruel lie._

_He had saved them more than he could count but they never acknowledged this. But he kept on doing this, risking his life for them. His friends said he had a hero complex but he never cared. He kept on fighting for two worlds. Worlds never saying 'thank-you'. Worlds he felt he did not belong to. And he didn't belong in the third one he had fought against either._

_He was no human, never had been._

_He was no Shinigami, never had been._

_He was no Hollow, never had been._

_He had been born in the world of the living but he never was a full human being, there was always the faint realization that he was no real human. He had been born as the child of a human woman and a Shinigami man, not belonging here or there._

_And although he was partly Hollow he knew he didn't belong there either. He belonged everywhere and nowhere. Lived and was dead at the same time._

_He realized that… after the people he so selfless had fought for, those people that had put him out before them, those people that had let him fight their fights…_

_After those people had turned their backs on him. It felt like they would've been more mercifully with stabbing him than just turning their backs on him._

_He hadn't understood. It had sounded like they weren't saying what they really wanted to say. It sounded way too… fake to be considered real._

_That was until they took Kon with them, and his license. They had erased every single evidence that this fairy tale of his ever happened. None of his friends seemed to bother. Not even his father. He had said his reunion with _her _would be sooner than he would realize._

_But those years had felt so torturing long…_

_And the wait wasn't over yet._

He knew she remembered the same thing as he did. They were this way, always knowing what the other thought. They were this connected with each other.

_He couldn't move. The paralyzing venom of the Kurotsuchi Mayuri's Zanpakutõ restrained him from moving a limb as he laid there, his upper robe removed._

_The commander of the Kidõ Corps stood there, murmuring words the young 'Shinigami' couldn't make out. He was still losing blood from the wound inflicted to him by the maniacal scientist._

_He then felt a tucking sensation in the middle of his chest and slowly the haze in his brain begun to draw him more and more into a sleep of oblivion. He only barely heard what the Sõtaichõ was saying._

"_Kurosaki Ichigo… as soon as your Konpaku reenters your physical body you won't be able to leave it again until you die. We won't allow you to use your 'powers' again until you die. You interfering in our business is a danger for the balance between life and death. We as guardians of that very balance cannot allow that to happen any longer. We allowed you to fight because we needed your help. But the fight is over, we don't need you anymore. Now go live out your life."_

_Ichigo only managed to choke out one word until he lost consciousness._

"_Bas… tards…"_

"Back then… a fairy tale ended."

She had never asked why he referred to their experiences as a fairy tale. She just brushed it of as something only he understood.

"Yeah… and it didn't have a very pleasant ending."

"Not really. But that doesn't matter anymore."

For the first time an emotion showed on her features: surprise.

"How so?"

He smiled.

///

Will you stay awake for me?

I don't wanna miss anything

I don't wanna miss anything

I will share the air I breathe,

I'll give you my heart on a string,

I just don't wanna miss anything.

///

"Because…" He struggled to get out the words he wanted to say but his heartbeat slowed down more and more and finally Rukia let all the orders fly away and rushed to his side.

"Because?"

His hand came up to the back of her head and gently brought her face towards his own.

///

I'm trying real hard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue,

but I'm feeling alive and with every breathe that I take,

I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival.

///

His emotions were like an open book to her while their lips were connected.

She could clearly feel the raw pain he was in for the last 8 years he had to stay apart from her.

As he tasted her for the first time for little less than a century he could feel the pain in his body slowly diminish to a faint sensation.

When they parted again he smiled at her like he only does in her presence and only for her.

///

And if it's a hero you want,

I can save you. Just stay here.

Your whispers are priceless.

Your breathe, it is dear. So please stay near.

///

"Because… a new one is about to begin, stupid midget."

///

Will you stay awake for me?

I don't wanna miss anything

I don't wanna miss anything

I will share the air I breathe,

I'll give you my heart on a string,

I just don't wanna miss anything.

///

She felt a stinging sensation in her eyes because she lacked of the ability to cry. Because she cried too much in the past years.

"Idiot. Before you 'die' at least let me hear you saying my name one last time."

What he said next was something she hadn't expected even after that kiss of his. Easily because he never said that before. Not one time they kissed in the past. That wasn't an art seeing they only kissed 2 times. Once back after the war before Soul Society banished him… and once now.

"I love you… Kuchiki Rukia."

///

Say my name. I just want to hear you.

Say my name. So I know it's true.

You're changing me. You're changing me.

You showed me how to live.

So just say. So just say,

///

Finally the ability to cry returned as his physical body closed his eyes and a teenage Shinigami stepped out of it, not looking older than 17, just like herself although both of them were – more or less – far away from that age.

The Vaizãdo smiled as he bent down and whipped away her tears whilst brushing his lips against her own. Keeping them against her own he whispered: "Let us go… 'home', Rukia."

Her violet orbs became moist again as she choked out: "Yeah… let's go… strawberry."

///

That you'll stay awake for me.

I don't wanna miss anything.

I don't wanna miss anything.

I will share the air I breathe,

I'll give you my heart on a string,

I just don't wanna miss anything

///

_Having you by my side for the rest of eternity… was definitely worth that torture called life… yeah… definitely, Rukia…_

* * *

So, yeah, the end… again XD LOL

* * *

Oh, and thanks for the song suggestion. While writing this I had that song on auto-repeat. It's a great one, I can really recommend this. Went straight onto my iPod XD

* * *

R&R, pleeeeeaaaaaase?

* * *

And - again - I would like you guys to make song suggestions. Thanks.


	3. 100 Years

**100 Years**

"_**To plunder that which has been lost/Blood and flesh and bone and something else**_" Cover Poem of Bleach Volume 41 'Heart'

* * *

**A/N: **Well, the song is '100 Years' by Five For Fighting and is one of my absolute favorites of all times *-*

Like always I hope you'll enjoy reading this and I'll pray none of those wanting new chapters for my other stories will find out I wrote this^^"

* * *

**A/N2:** Thanks to my Reviewer! Toushi! And thanks to xXxMiserableLoveFairyxXx for adding this to your Favorite list^^~

* * *

He had never returned.

After the battle with Aizen he just never came back. They found the traitor's blade but there was no trace of his – or him for that matter. He just…

He just disappeared.

They said he was dead but there was just no way. No way that stubborn ass could die.

**///**

**I'm 15 for a moment**

**Caught in between 10 and 20**

**///**

They said she was too shocked to accept the truth but _they_ were those who didn't understand. There was nothing she was supposed to _accept_. What was there to _realize_? He just disappeared. It's not as if he _died_. Because…

Because Kurosaki Ichigo does not die.

**///**

**And I'm just dreaming**

**Counting the ways to where you are**

**///**

She was furious. Oh, hell knows no wrath like a woman scorched. And if he ever decided to come back he was so going to _pay_. For making her wait. Making her wait for his ungrateful ass. Because really.

A Kuchiki Rukia is not supposed to _wait_. People are supposed to wait for _her_ and not vice versa, for heaven's sake!

**///**

**I'm 22 for a moment**

**She feels better than ever**

**///**

She had lost her trust into his return only once. Around 22 years after his 'death'. The strong woman had broken down, began to cry her eyes out. The endless waiting got to her and she would've lost it probably… if she hadn't remembered that night…

**///**

**And we're on fire**

**Making our way back from Mars**

**///**

_He sat on his windowsill, staring out into the dark night, the scowl on his features a little softer and smother than usually._

_She liked him better that way._

_His head jerked around as she entered his room. Really, he always knew when she was near – and she didn't know whether to hate or love this fact._

**///**

**15 there's still time for you**

**Time to buy and time to lose**

**15, there's never a wish better than this**

**When you only got 100 years to live**

**///**

_He scowled as he noticed her disheveled exterior and slowly walked towards her, concern all over his features as he got a hold on her fragile shoulders. With a scowl he locked his gaze on hers. "Rukia? What's the matter?"_

_Her throat felt dry as she – shuddering – got a hold on his worn-out shirt and buried her face into his chest._

"_R-Rukia?"_

"_You aren't going to leave and never come back, right?"_

_His scowl deepened._

**///**

**I'm 33 for a moment**

**Still the man, but you see I'm a they**

**A kid on the way**

**A family on my mind**

**///**

"_What are you talking about? Why should I go?"_

_She let out a humorless chuckle that sounded more like a sob. His arms wrapped unconsciously around her petite frame as her shuddering increased. "Never mind, it was just a stupid dream. You must think I'm being utterly foolish. I'll just-"_

"_I won't leave without a word and never come back, I promise."_

_She froze. "What?"_

"_If I happen to leave without a word…"_

**///**

**I'm 45 for a moment**

**///**

"… _Then just wait for me to come back, okay? Because, I would never leave you without one word of good-bye. And after I come back… you can yell at me and beat me to a bloody pulp as much as you wish to as long as you feel better afterwards."_

_She smiled into his chest. "I'll keep you to that, Kurosaki."_

_His embrace tightened. "I expect you to do so, Kuchiki."_

**///**

**The sea is high**

**And I'm heading into a crisis**

**Chasing the years of my life**

**///**

When the gang came to Soul Society they couldn't believe that she was still waiting for Ichigo. He was dead, they told her this time over time but she wouldn't bug.

"He promised me he would return and I'm keeping him to his word."

**///**

**15 there's still time for you**

**Time to buy, Time to lose yourself**

**Within a morning star**

**///**

Around 73 years after the war's end her brother began to urge her into a marriage but for one of the first times in her (after)life she fought back.

"I'm waiting for Ichigo to return."

"Rukia, when will you accept it? It's been over 70 years. That boy is dead."

"He isn't. And because he will return, I'm refusing to change one single thing in my life. And marriage is one of the last things I would do, even if he were here. Because he would get all green-eyed and send this poor guy into an early second grave."

Byakuya sighed. His sister really got obstreperous since she met that boy… one more thing about him he could hate.

**///**

**15 I'm all right with you**

**15, there's never a wish better than this**

**When you only got 100 years to live **

**Half time goes by**

**Suddenly you're wise**

**Another blink of an eye**

**67 is gone**

**The sun is getting high**

**We're moving on...**

**///**

100 years. A whole century had gone by and she was still waiting for him. She sat at that hill where they parted after the incident with the twins. She sighed as the warm spring breeze was ruffling her hair and kimono. She wore the same like when they first parted on their own accounts. The dark lilac one with the sakura petals on it.

She sighed at the memory.

This century had made her age only a bit thanks to her Reiatsu. She now looked more like 20, maybe 25 at best.

Suddenly the wind changed and now blew into her back, sending bits of grass through the air… that scent!

Her heartbeat faltered for a moment as this scent of cinnamon filled her nose and this raw Reiatsu once again filler her mind.

She felt like dying in that very moment. It felt like a dream suddenly coming true.

"Oi, midget… long time no see…"

**///**

**I'm 99 for a moment**

**Dying for just another moment**

**And I'm just dreaming**

**Counting the ways to where you are**

**///**

Slowly she turned her head, her mouth slightly gaping apart, and her big violet eyes even bigger than normal as she laid eyes on him the first time since well over 100 years.

Her voice was barely a whisper in the blowing wind but she knew he heard her just fine.

"I… Ichi… go?"

He smiled sadly at her.

**///**

**15 there's still time for you**

**///**

"I'm sorry it took me this long… I never intended to-"

But his apology was cut short as the small woman threw her arms around his neck throwing him back on the back with her on top of him and sobbing into his badly ripped Shihakusho.

**///**

**22 I feel her too**

**///**

"How… how _dare_ you coming back after 100 years and talking like you left last week?! How _**dare**_ you, Kurosaki?!"

His face saddened although his small smile never left his features. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her petite waist, pressing her more into him. He buried his face into her raven tresses.

"I'm terribly sorry, Rukia…"

**///**

**33 you're on your way**

**Every day's a new day...**

**///**

"I don't want to know what you did those years… I don't care where you were… just don't leave again… do you… do you even know what an excoriating pain it was to be the only one believing in your return?"

Tears of his own began to run down his cheeks as he hold onto her for dear life.

**///**

**15 there's still time for you**

**Time to buy and time to choose**

**///**

Cupping her chin with his right hand he slowly lifted up her head to face her. And without a moment's hesitation-

He crushed their lips together, burying his hand into her soft hair.

When he broke their kiss after well over 5 minutes he let his forehead rest against hers and whispered in the lowest of voices so it was nearly blown away by the soft breeze.

**///**

**Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this**

**When you only got 100 years to live**

**///**

"I won't leave your side ever again, that I promise you, Rukia."

* * *

*sniffsniff*takes out tissue*

Really, I'm a total crybaby today and I don't know why, damn it! I'm crying since I got home over the smallest of things and I'm not even a frustrated pregnant woman in her last trimester! And it isn't PMS either! Damn it! I hate it when I'm this way *sniffsniff*

* * *

However, I hope you like this new installation of my little songfic collection^^~ (- what a change of mood o.O)

* * *

R&R and suggest songs like always or I'm SAAAAAAAAAAD! *sniffsniff*


	4. You Belong With Me

**///**

**You Belong With Me**

///

Hehe, finally a new installation to this series XD  
I want to thank all my Reviewer, those putting this on Alert and adding this to their Favorites!!  
Not to mention those requesting songs!! I'm working on making them into oneshots as well but I'm not sure if it'll work with all of them, so, sorry.

///

**Song: **You Belong With Me

**By: **Taylor Swift

AU

///

He was on the phone again... with _her_. Really, I shouldn't think so low of _her_ but I can't help it. I can see how he's bending himself just so he wouldn't upset her.

There he was frantically trying to stop her from being depressed over something he said _wrong_.

_Again_.

I heard all of the conversation, well, his part at least, and I can't see what upset that woman _this time_.

He just said that he was going to spend the evening... with... me, oh.

That's it.

Gosh, didn't know Inoue could get jealous, insecure, sure, but not jealous.

And still she was, apparently.

Quiet waters are deep.

Jeez, I hate his girlfriend for being so possessive. I mean, hello, he and I live together. We're best friends, _of course_ we'd spend one or two days a week together.

It's not like I'd jump him the moment we darken the room to watch a movie.

…

Even though I would like to.

///

**You're on the phone**

**With your girlfriend**

**She's upset**

**She's going off about**

**Something that you said**

**She doesn't get your humor**

**Like I do**

///

As he began babbling about how she doesn't have a reason to be jealous and that – since she apparently forgot – he was _her _boyfriend and wouldn't dream about cheating on her and blablabla I sighed aggravated and took my iPod to listen to exactly the music I and Ichigo like... and she doesn't. Gosh, what did he see in her?!

She even asked him out _on his mother's anniversary_.

Why?

Because she didn't know it was the day she died.

And after she found out she wouldn't even accompany him to her grave.

Unlike _me_.

I hate this whole mess.

///

**I'm in my room**

**It's a typical Tuesday night**

**I'm listening to the kind of music**

**She doesn't like**

**She'll never know your story**

**Like I do**

///

I mean, it's not like I _wanted_ to crush for an idiot like him.

A cute idiot, I admit.

I mean, I even love that loud hair of his.

Ugh, I'm in it deep.

Then again, he's a _guy_, of course he'd want to be together with someone like _her_. Airhead with gorgeous body. So _cliched_.

I'm her complete opposite.

Even at the risk of sounding egomaniac, I'm smart. Nearly as smart as he is. That means something. Not to mention that I'm short. He towers over me with a head and a half. To even attempt to kiss me he'd have to dislocate his neck. My hair is too short and I have that stupid bang hanging across my face. I admit that my eyes are pretty but I'm too pale.

And I'm violent. _Very_.

Not to mention that she's popular, just like him. I on the contrary am _not_.

It's already weird enough that we're friends. I can't imagine the chaos that'd ensue if we actually became a couple.

Not that it would ever happen.

///

**But she wears short skirts**

**I wear t-shirts**

**She's cheer captain**

**And I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day**

**When you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for**

**Has been here the whole time**

///

Out of the corner of my eyes I can see him hanging off on her with a tired sigh. Taking the earphones out of my ears I look over at him with an understanding face. "If you don't want to watch the movie anymore then I understand. I bet Inoue wore you out with the phone-sex, huh?" The last part I added with an evil grin.

I have to thank Nii-sama for forcing me to those acting lessons. They come in handy, finally.

He answered with throwing a pillow at my face. "Haha, funny. No, now I wanna watch that movie more than ever to get my mind off of her stupid jealousy. She even asked me to dumb you to go over to her. Ha, so not going to happen. I wanted to spend time with you since forever."

I ignored the funny feeling rising in my chest as best I could as I turned my iPod off and started the movie with the remote lying on the low table in front of the couch we were sitting on.

SAW VI

Yay, this way I can imagine Inoue in all the traps, hehe...

…

Maybe those movies aren't that good for me.

…

Who cares?

///

**If you could see**

**That I'm the one**

**Who understands you**

**Been here all along**

**So why can't you see**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

///

The next morning I awoke lying half-way on him and clinging to his shirt with his right arm wrapped around my waist.

I nearly fainted there.

Sadly, I'm stronger than those chicks in the stupid romance movies.

So, instead of going K.O. of bliss I simply punch the idiot in the gut, shouting. "Pervert!"

As he coughed out I shriek, for good measure. "You were groping my ass in your sleep, you sicko!"

"Were not!"

"Were so!"

"Were not!"

And we both started laughing at the same time, once again leaning on each other.

I wish it didn't feel so much like an affair.

///

**Walking the streets**

**With you and your worn out jeans**

**I can't help thinking**

**This is how it ought to be**

**Laughing on a park bench**

**Thinking to myself**

**Hey, isn't this easy?**

///

As we finally calmed down somewhat I was about to stand up when Ichigo tackled me to the couch and began tickling me like a maniac and I started laughing and giggling hysterically.

As I managed to open my eyes a little I could see a huge smile on his face as he, too, laughed like mad.

I haven't seen that smile since he hooked up with her.

And I can really say, I missed it like crazy.

My face suddenly fell and I got a hold of his wrists as he only looked at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Rukia, what's-"

"Are you happy?"

I knew he knew I meant 'Are you happy with _her_'.

Strawberry averted his gaze and sat up. "I'm fine."

I, too, now sat up and looked at him but he just wouldn't look at me in return. "But are you happy?"

He then turned his head back towards me. "I'm fine. Period."

I sighed. He was just a helpless fool sometimes.

…

More like always.

///

**And you've got a smile**

**That could light up this whole town**

**I haven't seen it in awhile**

**Since she brought you down**

**You say you're fine**

**I know you better than that**

**Hey whatchu doing**

**With a girl like that**

///

Some days later I was sitting in my room reading a manga when I heard him shouting on his phone like crazy.

What did happen this time?!

I swear, I would never cause him to shout his lungs out _like that_.

///

**She wears high heels**

**I wear sneakers**

**She's cheer captain**

**And I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day**

**When you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for**

**Has been here the whole time**

///

I noticed Ichigo suddenly dropping his voice. I couldn't understand what he was saying anymore only that he had some strange undertone to his voice.

It's kinda scary, to be honest.

///

**If you could see**

**That I'm the one**

**Who understands you**

**Been here all along**

**So why can't you see**

**You belong with me**

**Standing by you**

**Waiting at your back door**

**All this time**

**How could you not know**

**Baby**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**[Instrumental]**

///

Then it's suddenly quiet and I heard footsteps nearing the room I 'm sharing with his sisters. The door opened quietly and he sat down next to me, sighing tiredly yet again.

"I broke up."

_GREAT!_ That's what I wanted to shout so desperately but there was no way I could have done this.

"Sorry."

"There's no need to feel sorry, I never really liked her to begin with. I honestly don't have an idea why I hooked up with her to begin with."

_Because you're an idiot._

"But you're my idiot," I whispered so lowly under my breathe that I hoped he didn't hear me.

No such luck.

///

**Oh, I remember**

**You driving to my house**

**In the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh**

**When you know you're about to cry**

**And I know your favorite songs**

**And you tell me about your dreams**

**Think I know where you belong**

**Think I know it's with me**

///

"What did you say?"

I gulped because there was no way I could lie to Ichigo. He always sees through those lies – white or full-blown ones. I hate him for that.

"I-I said you're my... idiot..."

He smirked. "Since when am I yours?"

_If it went like I wanted to you'd already be mine, stupid._

///

**Can't you see**

**That I'm the one**

**Who understands you**

**Been here all along**

**So why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

///

I kept quiet and instead stared at him. Him with that stupid cocky grin on his face.

Oh, sweet Jesus, I love that smirk, as aggravating as it is.

But that doesn't mean that I didn't want to whip it off his features.

So...

///

**Standing by you waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know**

**Baby**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

///

When I became aware of what I was doing I was shocked to my core.

I

was

freaking

**KISSING**

him!

Oh, fuck.

When I motioned to pull away I got another shock.

Because he slung his arms around me and crushed our bodies together so that every curve of my body – as nonexistent as they were – was pressed against every curve of his.

And **boy** did he have muscles.

His lips applied more pressure on my own and I could feel him growing hungrier and needier for me.

As strong as my will usually is I was very near fainting back then.

It wasn't until he growled lowly in his throat that I noticed how I was going stock-stiff and motionless whilst he tried to get me to respond.

And **hell** respond I did.

I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and in one fast move I had forced my tongue past his lips and _freaking down his throat_.

That groan he let out at that was so effin' **sexy**.

I sighed happily into his mouth as he began to lean back and lay down onto my mattress with me on top of him. As he began rubbing my back I moaned so loudly that his mouth was all that prevented it from alarming his family to our... err... _activities_.

When the need for air became too much we parted, panting heavily but both smiling like idiots.

///

**Have you ever thought**

**Just maybe**

**You belong with me?**

**You belong with me**

///

"You know... Rukia -pant- you could've just said that you loved me, no need to choke me to death."

I growled aggravated at him being able to successfully ruin the mood and shut him up in diving in for another kiss.

He oh-so happily complied.

///

Hehe, I like this one a lot, somehow. Rukia is so... well, just so XD

R&R&R please!

///


	5. Tabidatsu Kimi E

**///**

**Tabidatsu Kimi E**

///

Okay, another installation.  
I have to say, I liked that Ending very much, but certainly **not** for the pictures. Ugh, especially seeing it ruined the lyrics a bit. If you read them closely enough, you'll see that they fit for IchiRuki, not _IchiHime_.  
But I also explained my liking for the ending that Ichigo may have walked towards Inoue but stopped and never arrived xD  
Anyways, after reading the lyrics a couple of times, I think I understand why they did the ending the way they did. And this is what I think (or hope) they thought when making the ending.

///

**Song: **Tabidatsu Kimi E

**By: **RSP

(22nd Bleach Ending)

**Japanese lyrics**

_**English translation**_

///

It was to be expected.

With the war at its end and Ichigo being able to take care of Karakura by himself.

It was an inevitable fact.

An inevitable fact that Rukia would have to go back to Soul Society.

And it was only to be expected that Ichigo would be pissed off beyond belief.

///

**Sakura mau mada sukoshi samui sora no shita  
Kimi wa yuku chiisana kata ni yume ya kibou nosete**

_**Cherry blossoms dance under the chilly spring sky.  
You march on, with dreams and hopes upon your little shoulders.**_

///

It was now spring, the cherry trees blossomed and put even Byakuya's Zanpakutô to shame.

Ichigo sat on his bed by the window and stared outside, remembering when Rukia had told him the – in his point of view – devastating news.

///

**Ima tabidatsu kimi ni okuritai  
Kyou kurai majime ni ittatte ii jan  
(Ittatte ii jan)**

_**I want to send you off as you begin your journey.  
I should have done that seriously at least today.  
(I should have.)**_

///

_Flashback_

_He had been silent at first, too shocked to reply but when he finally found his voice again, he was furious. "Are you serious?"_

_Rukia looked at him, unfazed by his apparent anger and fury. "Do you think I'd make jokes about orders?"_

"_But **why**?"_

"_Apparently you are in no need for assistance. You can protect Karakura perfectly fine by yourself. So my staying here is not needed anymore."_

"_Bullshit!!"_

"_Deal with it Ichigo."_

"_And when I don't want to," he was whispering now, taking slow steps towards her and getting a grip on her shoulders. "Maybe I don't need help with the Hollows... but I definitely need you here, with **me**." He emphasized the last word, wanting to get his point across._

///

**Arittake no egao o hanabata ni  
Kimi ni tsutae yo MESSEJI**

_**I placed all my smiles in a bouquet of flowers  
that I am sending to you along with a message:**_

///

_To no avail._

_She slapped his hands away, staring cold, icy daggers at him with her sapphire orbs. "Don't be so stubborn, Ichigo. You know that that's impossible. Just deal with it and move on! Have a happy life, trust me, it'll be over soon enough. And by then you'll be over me. That is the nature of feelings, Ichigo, they **change**."_

_He was shaking his head rigorously. "No, not those kind of feelings."_

_She turned around and walked away from the school. "Trust me, sooner or later even the strongest feelings change or vanish, it's the course of things."_

_And suddenly, spring didn't have anything beautiful to him anymore._

_Flasback end_

///

**~ chorus ~  
Arigatou, issho ni waratte kurete  
Arigatou, issho ni naite kurete**

_**~ chorus ~  
Thank you for laughing with me.  
Thank you for crying with me.**_

///

"Don't you want to bid her farewell?"

Ichigo didn't turn around to face his father. He was still way to angry to bear with anyone – especially family – head on at the moment. "No."

"You will regret it."

"I'm regretting I didn't fight that decision some more."

"It wouldn't change anything."

He knew his dad was right but that didn't mean he had to rub it in his face, the fact that he was powerless this time. "Leave me alone."

///

**Daijoubu da yo shinpai nai yo  
Shinjita michi dake massugu ni hashirun da yo**

_**Don't worry, you will be fine.  
Just keep going straight in the path you believe in.**_

///

How was he supposed to lead a happy life with her just leaving? How was he supposed to be _fine_ with it? How could he continue to walk forward when he felt like dying right now?

He couldn't believe that midget.

After all they went through she was just going to abandon him, leave him.

He would love to smack some sense into her.

But the moment he thought that he knew he wouldn't be able to do so.

Wouldn't be able to hurt her.

He was in it deep.

///

**Kimi dake ni ucchi ake ta  
Naishoubanashi toka  
(There's a secret for you…)  
Tokidoki wa butsukari atte  
Kenka moshi dakedo**

_**I opened my heart only to you  
I am telling you my secrets and all.  
(There's a secret for you…)  
At times I can beat you.  
They are pseudo fights though.**_

///

He saw her exiting the house in her Shinigami form – his father was probably going to bring her Gigai back to Urahara's – and drawing her sword about to open the Senkaimon.

He was up in a flash.

He was _not_ going to allow her to leave!

///

**Konna ni kokoro yuru seru hito wa mettani iru mon janai yo ne  
(janai yo ne)  
Tsunakattara guchiru no mo ari de  
Dekita itoki wa denwa shite**

_**Such merciful people are really rare, aren't they?  
(Aren't they?)  
When it gets really, really hard,  
You can just give me a call.**_

///

She was already stepping into the gate when he ran through the open door. Reaching out with his right hand he very nearly got a hold of the back of her robes. Just when he thought he was about to feel the raw fabric between his fingers-

-die the shoji doors close, causing him to drop to his knees and beat his right fist into the asphalt below.

It started raining right then.

///

**Daijoubu donna ni hanarete itemo  
Daijoubu itsu datte mikata dakara**

_**You'll be okay, no matter how far apart we become.  
You'll be okay because I will always be your friend.**_

///

"M-matte, Tatsuki-chan! I-I can't just tell him!"

"Gosh, Orihime, grow some backbone!"

With that her best friend had pushed her towards her longtime crush.

"A-ano, Kurosaki-kun..." As he turned around she forgot to breath for a few seconds. _His eyes look so lonely..._

"What is it, Inoue?"

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks at what she was about to say. "I... I like you, a lot, actually... a-and... I'd be honored if you... were... my... boyfriend..."

Ichigo was silent for some seconds, processing the things he just heard. He was about to decline when Rukia's words came crushing back down on him. _Just deal with it and move on! Have a happy life, trust me, it'll be over soon enough. And by then you'll be over me. That is the nature of feelings, Ichigo, they __**change**__._

_Maybe she was right..._

Taking a deep breath he accepted.

///

**Kekkon shitemo  
Obasan ni nattemo  
Itsu made tattemo  
Jiman no shinyuu da yo**

_**Even if you get married  
Even if you grow old  
No matter how much time passes  
You will be my best friend that I'm proud of.**_

///

Rukia had watched Ichigo continuing his life from Seireitei and her heart clenched when he hooked up with Inoue, even more so when they first kissed, when they moved together.

She cried when he proposed to her.

And she witnessed Ichigo crying the night before his wedding.

///

**Fuzake tafurishite afureru namida go makashita  
Ugoki dasu mado no mukou  
Te wo furu kimi no sugataga  
Dandan chiisaku natteku**

_**The overflowing fake tears you set free deceived me.  
On the other side of the moving window,  
Your figure gradually draws further away  
As you wave at me.**_

///

But she was glad that in all the years he never changed, and after he got a father for the first time, she ceased watching, happy he followed her plea.

Even though she knew he had never been happy.

///

**~ chorus ~  
Arigatou, issho ni waratte kurete  
Arigatou, issho ni naite kurete**

_**~ chorus ~  
Thank you for laughing with me.  
Thank you for crying with me.**_

**Kawatte yuku toki no naka de  
Kimi wa kawaranai deite**

_**In the times that keep changing  
you keep marching on without changing.**_

///

It had been roughly 60 years – honestly, who keeps track anyways? – since she left him. Like many times before she was sitting in the garden of the Kuchiki mansion watching the cherry blossoms move in the light spring breeze.

The decades had matured her appearance slightly, she even grew some inches – however, she was still a midget par excellence. Time had been good to her.

///

**Sayonara koko kara  
Hajimaru kara  
Sayonara itsu datte  
Mikata dakara**

_**Good-bye,  
It starts from now on.  
Good-bye,  
I will always be your friend.**_

///

Without warning two strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind, making her jerk until a familiar scent filled her nose, a scent she hadn't smelled for decades. "So you died?"

"Apparently."

"What are you doing?"

"Embracing you, stupid."

"In a pretty compromising way."

"Not compromising."

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Is so."

He chuckled. "I missed our fights."

"Why are you doing this?"

"To prove you wrong."

"How so?"

He sighed. "You said 'The nature of feelings is that they change'. You told me I'd get over you," he lay his head down on her right shoulder, taking whiffs of her own scent. "I didn't"

"What about Inoue?"

"She understands."

"Your children?"

"They too."

"You're lying."

"Am not."

///

**Daijobu da yo  
Hitori ja nai yo  
Kaete kuru basho wa itsu demo  
Koko ni aru yo**

_**You will be fine,  
You are not alone.  
You'll always have a place to go back to,  
Right here.**_

///

"So, now that I proved you wrong, can I _finally_ get my happiness or do you still have complaints, runt?"

Her elbow connecting with his stomach answered that question for him.

"If that was your idea of confessing love then you are awful at it, Rukia."

"As if you are any better."

///

**Koko ni aru yo  
Koko ni aru yo  
Koko ni aru yo**

_**Right here.  
Right here.  
Right here.**_

///

He smiled into her hair as he tightened his grip around her waist. "True."

///

Okay, no kissing this time XD  
But I liked the ending too much to spoil anything with a kiss XD  
I think this would be a nice ending to Bleach – it'd make both parties happy, right?

R&R and tell me your thoughts to this, okay^^?

///


	6. Request: I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**I Will Follow You Into The Dark**

///

To those who were in a foul mood because I made Ichi marry Inoue in the previous chap, I originally planned to kill her off with a Hollow attack when their first child would've been 3 but decided to not do so... it just didn't fit into the flow of the story too well^^"

Personally, I like the lyrics but the way it's sung is not really my style .

///

**Song: **I Will Follow You Into The Dark

**By: **Death Cab For Cutie

**Requested By: **Toushi

**Warnings: **Character Death (mwhahahaha...)

Um... just noticed... almost all the requests I got are from you Toushi o.O

///

"_Rukia?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Could you do me a favor?"_

"_Depends."_

"_When I die... please be the one to send me to Soul Society, okay?"_

///

**Love of mine someday you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark**

///

He knew what to expect from death. He'd already been there.

But it didn't change the fact that death kept it's uncertain and scary aura.

He knew he wasn't to see 'a light at the end of a tunnel' or fluffy clouds with a golden gate, an angel in front with a book checking if he belonged to heaven. That was some rubbish people came up with out of boredom and stupidity.

///

**No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark**

///

They had been on a regular Hollow extermination like usual, just this time something went awfully wrong.

///

**If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the nos on their vacancy signs**

///

"Sorry, Kuchiki-san... his wounds just won't heal properly..." With that the orange-haired girl deactivated her healing barrier around the wounded Shinigami who was now only breathing lowly.

Rukia shook her head and bit her lip to prevent her eyes from letting tears fall down her cheeks as she looked at his blood-covered face. "Thanks for trying."

The teen then decided to leave them alone as she knew both were already oblivious to her being there.

///

**If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark**

///

She had placed him back in his body to prevent his soul from just disappearing into thin air. The moment his Konpaku had reconnected with his human body the wounds his Shinigamiself had harbored gashed open on his flesh.

Rukia was grasping his right hand tightly in hers as she watched his face for any movement. Her heart skipped a few beats when he slowly – achingly slowly – managed to force his eyelids open to gaze at her through foggy pools of golden amber. Somehow he managed his cocky smirk to appear on his blood-stained features. How he always managed that was beyond her understanding.

"Time to make good on your promise, huh, midget?"

It just became harder not to cry.

///

**In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me  
"Son fear is the heart of love"  
So I never went back**

///

The petite Shinigami had his head resting on her lap as she used her sleeve to wipe the blood covering his face away.

Ichigo was now barely able to keep his eyes open, his breathing shallow and raspy.

"Oi, you act weird, chibi."

///

**If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the nos on their vacancy signs**

///

He coughed and she just now noticed that he was crying. _When did he...?_

"It's not like I'll go disappearing on you, I'm just becoming a Shinigami for good. At least show me a darn smile before I die, chibi." His voice was wet from his tears and the blood slowly filling his lungs.

///

**If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark**

///

Slowly, Rukia forced her trembling lips to form a wry smile, staring into his eyes of molten gold. His hand, that had come up to stroke her cheek slowly relaxed as it fell down next to him. "Arigatô."

Drying her tears with one resolute motion she removed his head from her now blood-covered lap, waiting for his soul to leave his dead body.

Her face was stoic by the time his soul exited the corpse, he wasn't wearing his Shihakusho or his Zanpakutô, only his school uniform, like his body did, still lying on the ground. He smiled as he noticed this. "Guess the old man is a bit moody because I died." He looked back at her. "Don't show me that face. It makes me feel like I'm in love with your brother – and that's just plain wrong, y'know?"

A small smile cracked up her features. "Come here before I decide to let a random Hollow eat your face."

He held his hands in front of him in a defensive position whilst smiling. "No need to get creepy, Rukia. Just get on with it before I'm forced to get a soul burial by that freaky afro-head."

///

**You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down**

///

The blue glow slowly diminished as a black and red swallowtail butterfly fluttered up from the ground and onto her left ear, its wings opening and closing two times as if saying 'hurry up and open the gate already, I'm growing old here'. She smiled. _Typical..._

Another flap of its wings. "Yeah, yeah, just a minute, idiot. Psh, for a butterfly you're pretty bossy and impatient, Ichigo."

"_And for someone who cried her eyes out seconds ago you're pretty happy now."_ His voice echoed inside her head, emitting from where he was perched on her ear, a smirk sound in his words.

"Don't be so cocky, you cried, too."

"_Can you prove it, midget?"_

She smiled. "I don't have to, the memory alone is enough, retard."

"_Bleh."_

///

**The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
Cause we'll hold each other soon  
The blackest of rooms**

///

Ichigo absentmindedly stroked the hair of the petite woman lying in bed beside him, her arms wrapped snugly around his bare waist as her breath fanned over his skin.

"What are you thinking about?"

He jerked as he looked down, violet pools of midnight glowing in the dark room as they stared at him, a shudder running down his spine hot and cold at the same time a smile making its way on his features. "About 50 years ago."

Her eyes darkened. "When you died?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because."

///

**If heaven and hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the nos on their vacancy signs**

///

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "Because?" Her voice was a snarl and he hurried in placing a pacifying kiss on her full lips. "I just remembered in that night, nothing big, right?"

She sighed. "Retard."

"Midget."

And quite suddenly he had rolled them both over, now hovering over her with a sly smile gracing his matured features. Stealing another, lustful kiss from her pouting lips he whispered against them, his hot breath fanning over her face and eliciting shudders from her. "I love you, you know that, right?"

His wife smiled back. "Sure, strawberry."

///

**If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark**

///

"Stupid chibi," he whispered, smirking, as he dove in for another kiss.

///

**Then I'll follow you into the dark**

///

This time the shot is a little shorter, bleh, I don't care :D

I hope this time no one wants to kill me (*glare* Paige... I really don't appreciate Reviews all in caps, y'know? Makes me feel like I wanna punch someone, preferably the one writing the caps)  
JK, anyways, please R&R, and, of course, make requests if you like XD

///


	7. Request: Life After You

///

**Life After You**

///

Okay, it's been ages since I wrote so many chapters in that short amount a time o.O  
I liked this song x3 I put it on my iPod :3  
Anyways~ on with it

///

**Song: **Life After You

**By:** Chris Daughtry

**Requested By:** the eville pie

///

The rain was falling hard on the earthy way below him, his sandals, socks and clothes were already soaking wet, clinging to his running form creating a nasty sensation on his naked skin underneath. The white cloth wrapped over the sword on his back had become see-through, the silver blade glinting in the light from occasional lights in windows. His breath went labored, his body ached like he was about to break down but he didn't stop, not even when he tripped and fell into a puddle, soaking his already-wet robes even more.

He didn't care.

He just needed to get to _her_, make everything _right_ again after he so stupidly made everything go _wrong_ and _downhill._

He just needed to reach _her_.

At all costs.

///

**Ten miles from town  
And I just broke down  
Spitting out smoke on the side of the road  
I'm out here alone  
Just tryin' to get home  
To tell you I was wrong but you already know  
Believe me you won't stop for nothing  
See you so I've started running**

///

He had been so _stupid_. Ruining the _one good thing_ in his life because he allowed someone to get to him, make him _doubt_.

And now he was about to lose the person he cared most for.

_He wouldn't allow it._

"Stupid midget," he ground out between clenched teeth as he quickened his pace, forced his feet to shunpo even faster, strained his tired muscles to _go on and on_ albeit them being about to rip apart.

_He had to go **faster**._

Because if he lost her he'd cease to exist.

_///_

**All that I'm after, is a life full of laughter  
****As long as I'm laughing with you, **_**(I think that...)  
**_**All that still matters, is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'cause I know there's no life after you**

///

He knew it was all his fault, he wasn't denying that.

He just wished she'd fought a bit more.

_Doesn't this mean anything to her at all??_

_Flashback_

_The words he was about to say burned in his throat, his eyes hurt but he willed all those feelings back into a faraway corner of his mind. She frowned at him. "What did you want to talk to me about, Ichigo?"_

_He took a deep breath, chanting in the back of his mind how that was the **right** thing to do, the **best thing **to do for both of them. It never occurred to him that his **friend** giving him this advice might want to do him damage._

_How stupid he had been._

"_I break up."_

_She blinked and panic crept into those deep amethyst orbs of hers he loved so much. "W-what?"_

_He didn't know how he managed to make his voice sound so cold and uncaring, and he wanted nothing more than to swallow each word he said to her. "I said I break up with you, it's over."_

_She took a step towards him. How he wished he could embrace her. "I... I don't understand." Hadn't he said he loved her only yesterday?_

"_Not my problem, just get lost." It felt like he was stabbing himself. He was losing her again and this time it was **all his doing**._

_Flashback End_

_What the fuck have I **done**?_

///

**Last time we talked  
The night that I walked  
Burns like an iron in the back of my mind  
I must have been high  
I say you and I  
Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time  
Oh why did I ever doubt you  
You know that I would die here without you**

///

He could vaguely make the outline of the huge Kuchiki estate out in the dark, blurry night, only his memory and the Reiatsu that had itself burned into the deepest depths of his soul serving him as a guide in the monotone black and blue world around him.

The orange-haired Shinigami-daikô felt a flicker of hope rise in his numb, cold chest as her aura drew nearer, grew dominant and filled his senses. So strong he thought he could hear her breathing, smell her scent of roses and cherry blossoms, feel her skin brush against his when it was only her Reiatsu creating those sensations in his mind, easing his despair slightly, faintly.

He didn't care about anything besides her at that moment. For all he cared he could come down with the worst case of flu ever, he just wanted to be near her again, erase his faults from existence, press her against him and never let go again.

He wanted to feel that _happiness_ again.

///

**All that I'm after, is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you, _(I think that...)_  
All that still matters, is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'cause I know there's no life after you**

///

A lightning cracked up the sky, enlightening the dark night as well as his wet, tall figure standing in her room, right in front of the window he just climbed through. She was sitting on her futon, staring at him with white, open eyes filled with shock. "I-Ichigo, what-" But she never got to finish her sentence as he swept her in a bone-crushing hug and pressed his lips on hers like a starving man.

He had caged her between his body and the thin futon his wet clothes cold on her skin, his own burning every time he touched her, his lips needy and desperate as they pressed against her face, neck and collarbone, biting, nipping, licking every inch they could reach, his calloused hands roamed her body as if they were to map it, memorize it deep into his brain.

///

**You and I, right or wrong  
There's no word to run  
After this time we spent alone, _('course I do believe that)_  
A Man would die to be so blind  
Thinking 'bout the better times  
Must 'a been outta my mind _(so all that I can tell you)_**

///

"I'm... _so_ sorry, Rukia." She bit back a moan as he bit down on her pulse, his hands coming up to her chest. Instinctively she buried her fingers in his orange tresses, dragging him nearer. "Why?" Her voice was little less than a breathy whisper but due to her mouth so close to his ear he understood her just fine. As if on cue he pressed his body closer to hers – as if possible – nipping on her ear. "I had thought it was better this way."

She felt _warm_ liquid run down her neck as he cried into her, his voice shaky as he continued. "Someone... said the way we were our relationship wouldn't last... that in the long run distance would break us apart... I don't even know why I cared... I just panicked and thought it'd be prefer I end it now... and explain _later_." The way he emphasized 'later' she knew he meant 'when I hit the grave'.

"Stupid..."

"I know," he breathed before reclaiming her lips, shoving his tongue past her lips and down her throat. She moaned into him as her arms wrapped around his neck.

///

**All that I'm after, is a life full of laughter  
Without you God knows what I'd do  
Yeah, all that I'm after, is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you, _(I think that.)_  
All that still matters, is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
Yeah, I know there's no life after you**

///

Her lips went for his own neck making him moan as she opened his gi and threw it in some corner of her room roaming her hands over his bare skin. "Don't do shit like that ever again, you hear me?"

///

**No, there's no life after you  
No, there's no life after you  
No, there's no life after you  
No, there's no life after you  
No, there's no life after you  
No, there's no life after you**

///

He grinned into her hair. "Promise."

///

**No, there's no life after you, yeah**

///

Bah, again it's so short...

Anyways, I hope you liked this one, it's certainly my favorite so far xD

R&R, please... oh, and, request :3

///


	8. Crush

**Crush**

-o-

**Song: **Crush

**By: **David Archuleta

**Genre: **AU

**Warnings: **Lemon

-o-

The orange-haired man had his forehead lean against the payphone attached to the wall of the hospital, the receiver tightly held in his right hand as a small smile played at his lips, the blue scrubs had blood stains on them.

"_Busy tonight, huh?"_

He turned around so his back leaned against the plain white wall of the hallway as one hand was buried in his pant's pocket. "Yeah, officially I'm finished but a huge bus crash has the hospital busy tonight so I have to help out."

"_And like always you won't get the overtime paid, right?"_

"Most likely. Ishida senior came by a few minutes ago saying 'You're not here so no payment', cheap ass."

"_I'll just put the leftovers in the frig, 'kay?"_

"Sure, Rukia."

With that he hung off on his best friend slash roommate. A tired sigh escaped his lips as he made his way back towards the emergency ward.

-o-

**I hang up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time, deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush**

-o-

He knew he was killing himself with being around her. Because, seriously, he was so madly in love with her that it was driving him nuts to even talk to her over the _phone_ – not even getting started about the times when he tends to walk on her half naked _or_ naked. It always costs him another 15 minutes to cool down after those encounters.

But what was worse was how _oblivious_ she was to his dilemma. Sometimes he doubted she even saw him as a guy – who's full of sexual tension and testosterone, mind you! – with her asking him to do her hair/make up/nails. Honestly, who was he? Her Asian wellness gal?

She was driving him crazy and didn't even know it!

-o-

**Cause the possibility that you would ever  
Feel the same way about me  
It's just too much... just too much**

-o-

It was starting to bug him, big time. She was in his head twenty four seven and there was nothing he could do about it – not that he even tried that hard to begin with.

It had started out slowly, like it _always_ does.

First he found her cute more often than not. He could rationalize that with being around her too often so he ignored it at first.

But then came the lingering touches and longing looks – before long he had started to crave for even a whiff of her scent, staring at her exposed skin like she was a piece of meat.

After 3 months he started to dream about her.

What he thought to be cliched best-friends-falling-for-another story telling soon became reality for him.

And he hated that fact more than anything.

-o-

**Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so memorized, and I just got to know**

-o-

Because, really, he felt so _low_ because of it. She trusted him to not do shit like taking advantage of her when she was crying into his shoulder, sitting on his bed and in his arms. He had to restrain himself from just _taking_ and _possessing_ her. He felt so _wretched_.

The worst about it was that somewhere in the back of his mind there was a little voice asking _Why not?_

Why not having her, claiming her as his?

Simply _owning her_?

He long since realized that was more than a simple crush, he had madly fallen for her (or, like he liked to put it, she tripped him) and there was no way he'd fall out of it (or get tripped out of it... aw, whatever).

So, instead of asking himself _why_ he was asking himself whether she ever wondered about the _what if_'s.

Sadly, he didn't know the answer.

-o-

**Do you ever think, when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush**

-o-

That night he came back around 4 AM, tired as hell and just wanting to fall down on the couch and die. To his dismay that plan was prevented by a certain chibi snoring away on the black sofa, clad in only one of his older shirts and a pair of his boxers.

_What the fuck?_

So that's where half of his clothes went! That insolent chibi took them as sleep wear!

He blushed as a thought crossed his mind. Shaking his head he tried to get the images out of his head. The last thing he wanted was another trip to the bathroom. _I shouldn't think about her that way..._

With a deep breath he scooped her up in his arms, trying hard to suppress a moan at how nice it felt to have her against him like that – and how she was cuddling up to him and getting a hold of his shirt.

As he finally made it to her bedroom he lay her down on the soft mattress, careful not to wake her (for she'd become a she-devil if he did) and was about to go when her hand caught his arm in an iron-grip, without her waking up. He turned his head around. _Eh?_ In one quick motion she had him lying next to her, one of her legs draped over his waist and her hands clutching his shirt whilst her head tugged itself to rest in the crook of his neck.

Ichigo blushed ferociously. _What the fuck??!_

"Comfy..."

He scoffed. _Well, as long as __**you**__'re comfy, forget about me..._

As if on cue she dragged him closer as if to say 'good boy'.

He was doomed, alright...

-o-

**Do you catch a breath, when I look at you  
Are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, try to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away, going away**

-o-

The orange-haired man awoke early the next morning only to find that his arms had wrapped themselves around his petite crush, heck, his hands had tugged the shirt up and were currently caressing her back without him even intending to do it... not that he minded the feeling of her unbelievably soft and flawless skin at all... but still!

With all the willpower he had Ichigo removed his hands from under her shirt and began shaking her shoulders lightly to try and wake her up. "Oi," he whispered. "Rukia, wake up, I'm hungry and have to use the restroom! Oi!"

As the raven-head began to stir she slowly blinked her eyes open, mumbling something along the lines of 'restroom, what the hell, why is there a room to make a rest?' and he had to suppress an annoyed growl. Figures she's one to be brain-dead when she wakes up, typical.

"Oi, Rukia!"

And _finally_ she focused her eyes on him... and blinked.

Blink

Blink

Scream

Um, wait, what the fuck?

"What are you doing in my bed!!" With that she scrambled away from him and to the other side of the bed.

Good grief...

"Hm, maybe cuz you fell asleep on the couch and I, the good friend I am, carried you to your room. When I wanted to go you dragged me into bed with you and wouldn't let go. So, maybe, that's what I'm doing in your bed."

Silence

"Are you really thinking I'd believe that?"

He growled. "It's the truth, chibi."

She glared. "Don't make fun of my height!!"

"I'll make fun of your height as much as I want to!"

"Bastard!"

"Okay, then I'll go a step further and be an asshole!"

With that he had pinned her underneath him and smashed his lips onto hers.

-o-

**Has it ever crossed your mind when we were hanging  
Spending time girl, are we just friends  
Is there more, is there more  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever**

-o-

At first he only wanted to win the argument... but as soon as their lips touched his brain literally went bye-bye.

Her lips were just so damn _soft_. Not to mention _sweet_, _addicting_ and everything in between.

She could feel it when his intentions changed. The kiss was going from _messy_ and _rough_ to _slow_, _gentle_ and, dare she say, _sweet_ and _loving_. Don't get that wrong, she was still freaking out beyond belief, she just noted the change in the back of her mind.

He growled lowly in his throat when he felt her pushing him away. Oh, how he wanted to just get a grip on her wrists and go on with it. But he knew she'd hate him if he did, and that was something unbelievable and unforgivable to even _consider_.

So, reluctantly, he parted from her rosy lips and sat back up, releasing her from underneath him. "Sorry," he only mumbled and was about to get up from the bed when she grabbed his arm.

Turning back to face her he noted how disheveled she looked (even more so than when she woke up) and how her breathing was labored.

He gulped. Heavily.

_Why is she just so fucking irresistible?_

"What?"

"That was... an unusual way to shut me up," she tried to smile but failed epically.

Ichigo scoffed. "Thanks."

"It seemed as if..." Rukia trailed of, unsure as to how to end her sentence.

"It seemed as if what?"

She gulped. "As if... you wanted... to do that for a long... time..."

He scoffed once more. "No shit Sherlock."

There was an awkward silence after that, neither knowing what to say to the other. After some minutes of uncomfortable quietness, Ichigo sighed and motioned to get up. "I... better go pack my shit, I bet you don't want me in the same apartment anymore now that you... well, know."

"Hold it."

"Eh?"

"I said hold it, dumbass. Whoever said I wanted you to leave? I was only shocked, gosh, men..."

The strawberry's eyes widened upon her comment. "Y-you mean..."

Instead of answering she slung her arms around his neck and crushed their lips together, throwing him on his back in the process.

-o-

**Do you ever think, when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush**

-o-

His eyes were wide as he looked at his petite best friend, dumbfounded. _What... the... fuck?!_

When he felt her tongue and teeth nip and lick on his lower lip he felt a jolt of electricity go down to his groin area, his eyes fluttered shut as he felt a groan escape his throat, his lips parted in order for his tongue to start a fight with hers, arms wrapping around slim waist.

He wanted the feeling of kissing her to never end. Ever.

Ichigo's hands slowly inched towards her thighs and before long he had flipped them over, her legs firmly wrapped around his hips and his lips pressing on hers with more force, his tongue overpowering hers.

He wanted her. Badly. Now that he knew she'd reply more than ever.

Nipping at her lips one last time he trailed butterfly kisses along her jawline eliciting soft sighs and moans of appreciation from her. With a smile he closed his lips around her earlobe, sucking and biting on it at which she tugged at his hair, encouraging him further. The orange-head growled at the feeling of her nails scrapping over his scalp, sending more waves of pleasure down south.

As his lips wandered to her neck, she barely caught what he said next. "This was fucking worth the wait..." She almost snorted. Men. Typical.

… not that she didn't like what they were doing...

-o-

**Do you catch a breath, when I look at you  
Are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, try to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away, going away**

-o-

A sudden tug at her – basically his – shirt alerted her to his hands, somewhere south trying to get the – in his eyes – offending garment off of her. Raising her arms over her head she gave him the opportunity to remove the (useless) shirt off her. After throwing the piece of fabric away his hands immediately claimed her breasts eliciting moans from her sweet lips, his own attaching themselves onto her neck, beginning to suck and bite on her pulse point once again.

His body felt so unbearably hot he thought he'd burn to death right then and there. It just felt _so goddamn good_.

When his hips began to repeatedly gyrate against hers both their minds went down the gutter as Rukia's hands got a grip on his shirt and ripped it apart, the buttons flying everywhere as he helped to take it off, both their burning skins slowly covering in sweat as they pressed their bodies as close to each other as possible.

His hands gripped the sides of her face, not bothering to help her with his pants she was having difficulties with at the moment, she was smart, she would manage. In one quick move he'd crushed their lips back together, his tongue invading her mouth at once, getting another taste of her addicting self. She was just so _sweet_.

Their lips parted and in his dazed state he let the words slip he long since vowed to never say out loud. They stilled after his slip-up, just staring at the other with glazed eyes, now, however, they were alert albeit the tension finally being released. "L-listen, Rukia... I-I didn't-" He didn't get to finish as she yanked his head back down, thrusting her tongue down his throat.

When they parted again she smiled coyly at him. "I love you too, strawberry."

His pants and boxers were discarded soon after, the boxers she was wearing went along.

-o-

**Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so memorized  
And I just got to know**

-o-

They were messily kissing again as he quickly positioned himself at her entrance, and in one swift movement he'd pushed himself into her, filling her entirely. Both stilled for a while after that, trying to adjust to the sudden feeling of being connected as Ichigo rested his head next to hers, breathing down her neck heavily in an attempt to keep control over his body.

When Rukia began to move under him he pushed himself up on his arms, looking down at her, their faces only inches apart. He smiled, brushing his lips against hers as he slowly pulled out of her, then back inside, their lips pressing harder together as they let out shaky moans. Their movements slowly increased, soon both were rocking against each others hips in abandon as their moans became louder, sure to wake some of the neighbors.

"God, you feel so _good_," Ichigo somehow managed to let out between moans and groans of pleasure as the couple felt their climaxes coming, their speed increasing even more. The raven-head cried out his name as she tightened around him, throwing him over the edge himself.

The taller man collapsed onto her after he finished deep inside her, his breathing coming out labored and quick in an attempt to calm his body down as her arms wrapped around him.

-o-

**Do you ever think, when you're all alone  
All that we could be, Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush**

-o-

Ichigo had his arms wrapped around the petite woman as they lay there for a while, not saying a word nor looking at the other. Getting tired of the thick silence surrounding them the orange-haired man finally spoke up. "So... does that mean we're a..."

"Couple? I guess..."

"Oh... good..."

There was silence again, neither of them being able to figure out what to say in that kind of situation. Because, seriously, they spontaneously decided to fuck their best friend just now, not the easiest situation to handle for dense people like them.

Ichigo cleared his throat. "So, um, did you mean what you... said... earlier?"

For the first time since their little... _innuendo_ did Rukia look at him with a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"When you said you loved me too..."

She blushed (about time) and averted her eyes. "Ah, um... eh... yeah, I guess..."

Despite his best attempts did a smile manage to appear on his features as he turned her face towards his, kissing her softly.

-o-

**Do you catch a breath, when I look at you  
Are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, try to walk away**

-o-

With their lips still touching he gazed at her through half-closed eyelids, the smile still prominent on his features. "Good, cuz I meant it, too." With that he rolled them over again, set to repeat their earlier doings.

-o-

**But I know this crush ain't going away, going away**

-o-

Okay, the comment about the 'Asian wellness gal' was by no means meant in a degrading way whatsoever, it's just that this story was leaning slightly onto cliches, and that was just another one of those

On another note, I'll keep the rating for this story 'T' and only put warnings at the beginning of the Chapters should they include mature content, so, yeah... but don't expect too many of those xD I always need so awfully long to write a lemon I don't think sucks DX

Okay, Reviews and Requests will be highly appreciated, so... make me happy, damn it!!

-o-


	9. Request: When The Last Teardrop Falls

**When The Last Teardrop Falls**

**-o-**

**Song: **When The Last Teardrop Falls

**By: **Blaque

**Requested By: **The Flying Alchemist

**-o-**

"_RUKIA!"_

_Around him every sound got muffled as the world began to fade away and only her torn up figure falling to the ground below remained, his vision getting blurry as he dashed towards her to catch her decent. Blood splatters on his robes as his arms wrapped around her, eyes staring blankly without any life at him._

"_Rukia..."_

**-o-**

**It's so hard to lose the one you love  
To finally have to say goodbye**

**-o-**

_The orange-haired Shinigami slowly sunk to his knees as he pressed her body more into his chest, the tears running down his cheeks invisible due to the rain falling from the black skies above. His body numb save for the aching in his heart._

**-o-**

**You try to be strong but the pain keeps holdin' on  
And all that you can do is cry**

**-o-**

A tanned, calloused hand lay on cold, white marmot, wet from spring rain, jagged, black lines running across the surface of the otherwise pure, snow colored surface of the gravestone. It slowly slit down its front, tracing the fine Hiragana, chosen so because it was the only way she wrote.

First came the fine, horizontal line followed by a diagonal leading right to left, a curve ending in a circle building the feature of the first syllable of her name. Next came the diagonal from left to right, half a circle at its end, the diagonal crossed by two horizontals. The last a cross with a difficult circle and a half going through the lower part of the cross. _Ru-ki-a_. He always loved how she wrote her name – not that he told her so.

"Hey..." He had a small smile on his features, hair planted firmly to his head due to the unwanted shower he had gotten whilst coming here, now over though as the sun brought the water around him to scintillate like diamonds.

**-o-**

**Deep within your heart you know it's time to move on  
When the fairy tale that you once knew is gone**

**-o-**

His face scrunched up in an emotionally pained expression as tears began pooling in his eyes, running down his wet cheeks as his hand gripped at the stone in front of him with despair, head bending forward as his shoulders began to shake, muffled sobs escaping in gasps from between his clenched teeth.

"I hate you..."

_Liar_, echoed a voice in his head. And, almost as if taunting him, did the voice continue, sounding like _her_. _Liar, liar, pants on fire._

He let out a strangled chuckle, almost a scoff as he sunk to his knees in front of the grave. "You'd probably kick me in the head for saying that... stupid midget..." _Another kick._

**-o-**

**When the last tear drop falls  
I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories  
And all of what used to be**

**-o-**

He knew if anyone walked by right then he'd have to kill them for nobody was ever allowed to see him like this. _Crying_. It was a definite no-go. He couldn't even cry in front of his mother's grave, only in front of a chibi that had inflicted more pain upon him – physically and mentally – than any Aizen or whoever ever could.

Slowly he turned his side to the gravestone, resting his shoulder and the side of his face against the cold marmot as the tears kept rolling down his cheeks, hand still on the engraving of her name.

**-o-**

**When the last tear drop falls  
I will stand tall**

**-o-**

His lips moved unconsciously, forming words he'd never say in his right mind, his voice breathing them out in a low whisper. "I miss you..."

Another wave of shudders and sobs shot through his body as he pressed his eyes shut against another round of invisible pain. He was getting mud all over himself but he didn't care as he had his forehead against the cold stone, the only thing connecting the orange-head to his late... what? Partner? Friend? Love? Whatever she was to him didn't matter in his eyes, all that mattered, all he could grasp was that she'd never come back to him.

A breeze blew by, and he thought he could almost hear her voice again. _Baka._

He fought a smile. "Figures she'd call me a fool..."

**-o-**

**And know that you're here with me in my heart  
When the last tear drop falls**

**-o-**

Ichigo's hand balled to a fist as he punched the gravestone, another row of sobs escaping his quivering lips. "I really hate you, you know? Leaving me all alone, egoistical midget."

Life around him kept moving, the world continuing to turn, sun disappearing behind the horizon, moon coming up and going down again when the sun appeared again. Everything around him kept going on, untouched by her death.

The Shinigami-daikô didn't know what to do with his existence anymore. He was aware that after his death, he'd enter an nearly endless life, an endless torture of missing her.

**-o-**

**So now I'm alone and life keeps movin' on  
But my destination still unknown, oh yeah**

**-o-**

Since he felt her diminishing in his arms he'd felt like someone had ripped him in half, only really feeling half of his body when clearly there wasn't anything missing. Around him people had continued to live their lives, stopping to mourn her, only him still coming to her grave and crying for her.

He doubted he'd find someone who could mean so much to him again, and already knew he'd stay alone for the rest of the eternity he'd have to face.

"How could you do this to me, stupid chibi..."

**-o-**

**Will there be a time when I'll fall in love again?  
When I was meant to walk these streets alone**

**-o-**

His amber eyes were now staring blankly in front of him as the last remainder of his tears ran down his now reddened cheeks. A humorless chuckle escaped his lips once again as he cast his gaze back on the marmot. "I really wish I'd find some sort of oil lamp with an old genie of sorts... just to be able to wish for you to come back... geez, I'm getting mushy..."

Renewed tears came out of his already puffy eyes as he pressed his forehead against the cold stone for the nth time that day. "I really want you back, you know?" Another hit to the white complexion. "Damn it, if I say I want you to come back it's a cue for you to miraculously come in through a window, or suddenly stand behind me with arms crossed over your chest, cocky grin and kick to my head saying I look stupid mourning over you!"

His shoulders shook dangerously yet again as he let out a silent scream of agitation and pain. "I really hate you, Rukia."

**-o-**

**If there was just one wish I could be granted here tonight  
It would be to have you right back by my side**

**-o-**

"_I'm not Shinigami, I'm Kuchiki Rukia..."_

"_Oi! What's with that pathetic look?"_

"_I won't thank you, idiot."_

"_What kind of rescuer ignores the rescué?"_

"_That's the kind of man I keep in my heart!"_

"_Aren't we friends, Ichigo?"_

"_I thought I was going to sleep in your closet! I even brought some things for that crappy, little thing!"_

"_You can't defeat Nii-sama! You'll die!"_

"_I've decided to stay in Soul Society..."_

"_I don't know why you're making such a big deal about that stuff. A kiss is a mere form of greeting, like saying hello! In the books I read they were doing a whole lot of other stuff, you know?"_

**-o-**

**When the last tear drop falls  
I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories  
****And all of what used to be**

**-o-**

He blinked his wet eyes a few times to clear them from the uneasy feeling of crying as he pressed his lips against the engravings of her name, whispering a short, choked good-bye before trying to stand up but failing the first and second time, only the third try succeeding.

With an empty feeling in his chest he turned his back to the marmot gravestone, slowly making his way out of the graveyard. After exiting through the gates he looked back once more, murmuring. "Just so you know, I won't ever move on, just to piss you off, Rukia."

**-o-**

**Now it's time for me to find my happiness again  
And the emptiness from missin' you  
Will never ever end, baby**

**-o-**

A grin on his face he entered his apartment, walking down the hallway and opening the door opposite his own, entering it and stopping at the little crib of his son, a mob of orange hair all that was visible beneath the blanket. Grin morphing into a sad smile he reached down and stroked his sons hair softly.

He and her grave was all that was left of her, and he was set to defend both with his soul. Their little son was all that kept him from breaking down completely, becoming an empty shell.

**-o-**

**When the last tear drop falls  
I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories**

**-o-**

"Love you..." He whispered before exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

**-o-**

**And all of what used to be**

**-o-**

*looks left*looks right*  
Okay... is there anyone planning on killing me? I hope not... *sweat drops*  
Anyways... yes, they had a child together before Rukia got killed by a Hollow, and Ichigo is still mourning after her whilst around him everyone tells him to get over it and focus on their one year old son, but he refuses to move on... yeah... ehe... he...

**-o-**


	10. Request: Do You Call My Name?

**Do You Call My Name?**

**-o-**

Okay, I was on a quest to finish one of my stories ASAP and didn't write anything else while being at it.

Anyways, now I can concentrate on this again :3~

**-o-**

**Song:** Do You Call My Name?

**By:** Ra

**Requested By:** Toushi (AGAIN! o_O)

**Genre: **AU

**-o-**

**(kill me with the beat)**

**-o-**

Darkness surrounded him, nothing could be seen in the black void that was his entire world. The metallic chains that cuffed his wrists above his head and tied him to the edgy stone wall behind him cold against his burning skin that was all bloody and torn from the friction created when he moved. His fiery orange locks stuck to his head, usually golden skin pale due to the lack of sun for the past 200 years. His black hakama were ripped and clung to his legs, his gi long since removed from his formerly strong and defined chest.

It had been 200 years since he was thrown into this cell by these disgusting creatures that called themselves _angels_. These _things_ were giving him the urge to stab his eyes out just to not have to look at their hideous forms anymore.

He was a demon and to him there was nothing that could be more sickening than their glowing silhouettes, albeit their occasional presence being the only trace of light and color he had been granted for the past centuries.

What or who gave them the right to judge over him? Only because he stepped over the boundaries that had kept a war between their races at bay for so long?

_Please_.

It wasn't their right to punish him. Only the government of _his_ race was allowed to judge over him, not these...

_Things_!

And yet they did. They had kept him locked away for so long, he long since forgot his rightful name.

**-o-**

**Some people seem to think they always know what's best for you  
Their little minds try to create a world to keep you still  
The bolt is thrown, the cage is locked  
You saw this, don't you lie**

**-o-**

_Day 1_

His body felt as cold as ice, as dead as the souls of those he damned to an existence in the hell he was born from.

His russet colored irises slowly got visible beneath his tawny eyelashes as he opened his eyes, the door to his cell opening yet no light coming in save for the white shine radiating off the creature whose duty it was to keep him alive and continue on this torture in a hell of blackness.

She was petite (or an imp, according to him, a disgusting, little imp) with skin as pale as alabaster, her jet-black tresses a blatant contrast to her white complexion, her orbs of the purest violet he had seen in his entire, hell-born existence. Her white wings folded to her back, her being glowing from the inside out enlightening the black void.

If she wasn't so disgusting she would have been pretty, actually.

But since she was disgusting there was nothing with pretty.

Mala Suerte.

**-o-**

**At first you cry and then you hate those people stole your will...**

**-o-**

The glowing figure set down in front of him, the lurid light emanating from her form stabbing and clawing at his orbs of finest amber.

To her he was hideous. The grayish complexion of his skin having retained some of its formerly bronze color. _Might've looked nice once_, she thought as her violet irises traveled up his chest and to his defined features. Once handsome the skin covering his skull's bone now wan and sunken in, orange locks darkened by dirt and sweat. Wings of black, skinny as a bat's, lay broken and crumbled on the stone floor, stretching over its full length, the thin membrane ripped apart at most places.

The only thing that still held its host's lost magnificence were his eyes of smoldering amber, aflame by the hatred towards her kind that kept him locked away, stole his power that made him feared even between his own kind, an outcast wherever he went.

Kuchiki Rukia could only imagine how he must have invoked nightmares in those crossing ways with him, a creature of destruction, hatred and sin.

"Time for your meal, demon."

_Time to break the habit..._

So, instead of insulting her like everyday, he did something that successfully creeped her out.

"Tell me your name, impy angel."

Okay, so maybe he couldn't help it. After being locked away for 200 years one gets bored. And she always threw such hilarious fits whenever he insulted her height.

He could see she was about to snap at him for calling her 'impy' – is that even a word? – when it registered in her mind.

He had just asked her for her name.

**-o-**

**Do as you are told and maybe then they'll let you out  
You might be dead and cold, you might be full of doubt**

**-o-**

_Day 2_

She hadn't answered him and he hadn't pried. It wasn't like he really wanted to know, he just wanted some change in his monotonous existence.

When she came into his cell the next day he could see she had been troubled by something.

His guess?

His question freaked her disgusting, little angel-brain out big time.

When she sat down in front of him again the imp had an inquisitive and confused look on her disgustingly pretty face. "What?" His voice was aggravated and hostile but she didn't seem to care as she answered, not changing her facial expression the slightest. "Why did you ask me for my name?"

He shrugged, hissing at the sharp pain shooting through his body from his wrists. "I was bored and thought a conversation with you could be fun. You _do_ realize I had the same daily routine for the past 200 years, right?"

**-o-**

**Don't try to escape cuz you don't have nowhere to go**

**-o-**

She frowned. "It's your own fault you're in here."

He scoffed. "If you say so, angel."

"It's Kuchiki Rukia."

His head snapped around. "Eh?"

"I said it's Kuchiki Rukia. My name, you know."

He had the cutest dumbfounded expression on his face. "Oh."

"And?"

"What?" He snapped, trying to glare but somehow finding it impossible to do.

"How's your name?"

His eyes averted their gaze, head turning away slightly. "I can't remember anymore."

She couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

**-o-**

**If nothing is your fate... there's no scenario**

**-o-**

_Day 3_

When she came into his cell the day after that she was smiling at him... and he felt completely weirded out about it. "What are you grinning about, Rukia?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

He raised an eyebrow. "Did you decide to undergo a sex change or something?"

The demon got decked over the head for that comment. "No, you cretin. It's your name!"

He paused, eyes blinking and then raising his head as he stared at her, mouth slightly agape. "What?"

Rukia smiled warmly at him. "I looked up your name for you, fool."

**-o-**

**No nothing**

**-o-**

Ichigo couldn't help but stare at her after that declaration not noticing her searching for something in her purple Kimono until she was right in front of him, her chest aligned with his face causing him to blush like crazy. "W-what! What are you doing, Rukia?"

"Shut up, I got permission to remove the chains from you since you can't leave this cell anyways. Give me a sec..."

The sound of chains clicking and clanking against cold stone sounded like music to his ears as he felt his wrists leave their century-long encasement.

"W-why...?"

"Because I think you're a good person, Ichigo."

The way she was grinning at him, and how his name spilled from her lips sent one thought through his head. _Beautiful..._

And without giving it another thought he had grabbed her head and crushed their lips together in the most heated and loving kiss ever.

**-o-**

**Do you call my name  
Do you stain my brain**

**-o-**

Rukia didn't know how to react. Seriously, one of the most powerful, most cruelest and most dangerous beings in existence was kissing her. The demon Kurosaki Ichigo was kissing her, an angel no less!

And _God_ it was an awesome kiss. His heated tongue explored every little crevice in her mouth, hands buried in her raven tresses as he pressed her into his body, moaning at the feel of her against him.

When they finally pulled away from each other she could see his eyes probing hers in something that she could only define as _hope_.

He was hoping he wouldn't lose her. That she'd stay with him.

That she wanted to be _his_.

How could this whole thing escalate in the mere span of _3 days_?

Rukia could feel tears gather in her eyes and run down her cheeks as she began shaking her head, backing up in a blind panic as his face contorted into something she could pinpoint exactly.

_Despair_. How fitting.

She ran out of the cell, heard him try to stand up but his legs giving away under him. "Rukia!"

Then the door closed behind her, encasing him in darkness once more.

**-o-**

**My eyes are blurry and I can't see you anymore**

**-o-**

_Day 4_

"I'm here to bring you your meal, Ichigo." She didn't look at him but what he was able to see from her face broke his cold heart into pieces. Her gorgeous eyes of violet were puffy and red from crying, trails of dried tears stained her beautiful complexion as she sat the bowl of food and the cup of water in front of him.

**-o-**

**Do you call my name  
Do you breed my pain**

**-o-**

She was already at the door when he called out to her. "Rukia... I'm sorry about yesterday."

"You aren't," her voice was hostile and stoic causing him to shudder.

"... I want a meeting with the higher ups."

She half-turned her head towards him, eyes quizzical but he refused to look at her.

"I'll see to it."

**-o-**

**My heart is bloody and I can't take it anymore**

**-o-**

_Day 5_

They didn't look at each other that day when she brought him his food. "In about 2 hours the high council will come here and meet with you." Rukia was already sitting up again when Ichigo got a firm grip on her wrist. "Wait..." The petite angel didn't turn around but when she replied her voice was shaky and watery. "What is it, Ichigo? Can't you just drop it?"

"Aishiteru..." The Kuchiki felt renewed tears run down her cheeks. "We can't," she whispered and with one, resolute tug she freed herself from his grip, ran out of the cell and left him in the darkness once more.

Two hours later he heard the door to his cage open again, the light of 13 angels filling the room and enlightening it like a universe of suns. The oldest of them stepped forward and peered down at Ichigo through one, open eye. His voice was raspy as he inquired. "It took you long enough to demand a meeting, demon."

Ichigo just stared at him as he took a deep breath. "I know..."

"Well?"

"Remember that deal you offered me?"

"Yes?"

**-o-**

**So you just sit there, stuck, afraid to risk reality**

**-o-**

_I am giving up all I know..._

**-o-**

**Afraid to cause yourself more pain, to face insanity**

**-o-**

_I won't be able to return home..._

**-o-**

**But nothing ventured, nothing gained**

**-o-**

_I'm putting everything on the line..._

**-o-**

**You see... your fear's your cage**

**-o-**

"I accept."

**-o-**

**You beg for help but you're alone, stuck in a helpless rage**

**-o-**

A cruel smile made its way on the old man's face. Taking a dagger out of his robes he threw it to Ichigo's feet. "If that's so... you know what you have to do."

**-o-**

**Do as you are told and maybe then they'll let you out**

**-o-**

With hesitate fingers the orange-haired demon reached out towards the newly-appeared dagger, hand closing around the hilt in a firm grip. His arm was shaking as his free hand got a grip of his left, fallen wing. Ichigo gritted his teeth as he brought the sharp blade to where wing and and back were connecting. Squinting his eyes shut tightly he brought his hand down, blood splashing to the ground as the cold steel cut through flesh, muscle, bone and sinews. He did the same with the other one, biting back screams of pain as he felt himself bleeding from the fresh wounds in his back.

"Very well, then."

**-o-**

**You might be dead and cold, you might be full of doubt  
Don't try to escape cuz you don't have nowhere to go  
If nothing is your fate... there's no scenario  
(it's me... I see, please... let me out I'm petrified)**

**-o-**

_Day 6_

When Rukia walked towards his cell the next day she was surprised to find it empty. Turning towards a by-walking guard she asked with a scowl on her face. "Where's the demon?"

The angel only shrugged as he continued walking. "He was dealt with."

Her eyes widened as her heartbeat faltered, the tray of food falling from her grasp and meeting the stone floor beneath her feet with a loud thud. As fast as she could she turned around and ran towards the jail's exit, heading towards the council hall in the foolish hope she could stop something that long since happened anyways.

His deep, husky voice echoed throughout her head as she ran, repeating that one word over and over again.

Aishiteru

Aishiteru

Aishiteru

**Aishiteru**

_Why didn't I answer him, damn it?_

The huge council hall was already in sight as time seemed to stop for her when a bright, orange feather was carried in front of her face by the breeze making her turn her head to where it came from, eyes widening.

"Im... po... ssible..." Her lips formed the syllables but no sound came out, however, the object of her shock turned around anyways, as if he heard her, the sight of his face causing her breathing to hitch in her throat and her heartbeat to go ballistic in her chest.

A smile made its way on his face as he stretched his right hand out, palm of his hand facing towards the sky. The gesture alone was enough to bring her feet to move in his direction, her body crushing into his making him fall to the ground with her on top of him, face buried in his chest as her whole body shook with sobs.

"H-how...?"

He had one arm wrapped around her waist as his free hand stroked her hair. "I made a deal with them..."

Her head snapped up to stare into Ichigo's amber irises that gazed down at her lovingly as he continued to stroke her hair. His hair had its original, breathtaking orange color back, skin having gained its bronze, healthy complexion back. Planting a kiss on her lips his smile turned a bit sad. "They offered me this option the day I was thrown into jail, you know? I was just too proud to succumb."

It was only then she let her gaze swift towards his wings, huge, orange colored wings with the same feathers that had caused her to turn her head in his direction in the first place. "Wha..." He raised one of his wings and moved it nearer to her, Rukia's hand coming up to touch the insanely soft wings causing his eyelids to drop some. It was the first time his wings – both demonic and celestial – had been caressed and the feeling of it made new and unknown emotions swell in the pit of his stomach.

"Are they..."

"They're real."

She couldn't believe she hadn't noticed them when she ran towards him, or had failed to see the unnatural glow that emanated from him. "Y-you... are an..." He nodded, smile still sad as he encased her with his wings, pressing their bodies together as he peered down at her, amber and amethyst gazing into each other.

**-o-**

**Do as you are told and maybe then they'll let you out  
You might be dead and cold, you might be full of doubt  
Don't try to escape cuz you don't have nowhere to go  
If nothing is your fate... there's no scenario  
(C'mon)**

**-o-**

"I can never see my family or my friends again..."

**-o-**

**Do you call my name**

**-o-**

"I won't ever be able to return home..."

**-o-**

**Do you stain my brain**

**-o-**

"But... I couldn't stand the thought... the prospect of leading a life without you... because..."

**-o-**

**My eyes are blurry and I can't see you anymore**

**-o-**

"Because I'd give my soul for you..."

**-o-**

**Do you call my name**

**-o-**

"Because I'd give up my entire existence for you."

**-o-**

**Do you breed my pain**

**-o-**

"Because... in the span of 6 days I have madly fallen in love with you, Kuchiki Rukia."

**-o-**

**My heart is bloody and I can't take it anymore**

**-o-**

I LOVE THIS ONESHOT, SERIOUSLY NOW FOLKS!

I was listening to this song and thinking about what I could do for a plot. First I thought about what Toushi suggested when requesting the song. But I couldn't come up with something original so... I came up with Angel-Demon Romance XD Hot :3~

Okay, a friend of mine and I are typing a continuation to this on YT XD It's Ichi meeting his past – ah, the torture XD It's not a songfic but a normal story. Would you read it? Because if you do I'll post it on here after we finish it :3 Here's a little except:

_It was the worst nightmare he'd had for a while. Him, standing alone in the dark that used to surround him until he had met Kuchiki Rukia. Her, the one who had changed his entire way of seeing things, his attitude, his world, himself.  
The darkness seemed colder, more... constricting this time and he didn't feel well at all. A shiver of terror was sent down his spine when he suddenly heard a familiar voice in the cold of the unknown. "...Ichigo...!" Very familiar. And again: "Ichigo...!" He heard it echoing in his aching ears, a terrible echo that just wouldn't stop. "Who is there?" He heard himself shouting at the nowhere that was constraining him more and more, till he had the feeling that he could hardly breath. There was this feeling as if someone – or rather something – was strangling his throat strongly, but also with relish in the attempt to choke him to a painful and slow death. His breath was going faster and flatter the more he was trying to free himself from the tight grip that restrained him from breathing. He screamed for Rukia - or at least he thought he did - cause there was no sound coming from his lips, no matter how loud he shouted. "Rukia!", he screamed, but again - no sound. "Help me, Rukia!" - He was screaming again, yet he wasn't and the darkness that seemed to have listened to his attempts to call for his love, seemed amused. The grip on his throat tightened even more, the pain that had occupied the rest of his limbs now seemed unbearable and his breath was nothing more than a silent and slow rattling full of pain. "You're screaming for her, huh...? Well, too bad she won't hear you, Ichigo. ... Cause no one hears you."_

The part was written by my friend (I hope you noticed! Dx) and is the beginning of the continuation :3

**-o-**


	11. Request: Hand of Sorrow

**Hand of Sorrow**

**-o-**

I had my fair share of problems with this one, this is for sure... but I love this song and HAD to do a oneshot for it!

**-o-**

**Song:** Hand of Sorrow

**By:** Within Temptation

**Requested By:** Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo (via PM)

**Genre:** AU

**-o-**

The orange-haired, young man was kneeing in front of the high-standing throne in midst the dark stone chamber, the brunette man sitting on it smirking at the form of his loyal assassin. When he spoke his voice dripped with something undefinable that froze the blood in ones veins, not the teen's in front of him though. His heart had long since become stone, unmoving, no emotion running through his system.

"May I ask... where your loyalty lies?"

The man in front of him paused, head rising, blank facade broken only by the puzzled look in his amber irises that held the depth of an ocean. "Sire, what is with that question? The answer should be obvious."

The smirk on his king's face widened, nearly splitting his complexion in two. "True, but I want to hear it spilling from those lips of yours."

The brows of the younger man furrowed more, only by a slight notch but it caught the others attention regardless. After seconds of silence ticked by the orange-haired teen opened his mouth to answer, voice void any emotion signaling the robotic features he gained throughout the years.

"My loyalty lies with you, Sire, and only you. This life of mine is yours to throw away for you were the one saving it and giving it meaning and purpose."

"Well said."

"Now, may I ask, who the person is for me to kill this time, Sire?"

"Her name... is Kuchiki Rukia."

**-o-**

**The child without a name grew up to be the hand  
To watch you, to shield you, or kill on demand**

**-o-**

He never failed. A job he was given was carried out without question and a success rate of one hundred percent. He was no human for no human being could kill with such passion and indifference at the same time, the expression in his victims eyes upon meeting their sure death heightening his senses and quickening his heartbeat, exciting him beyond belief, but his soul – if he even possessed one to begin with – staid untouched by the happenings.

He didn't care if he took the life of the mother of a group of children in front of their very eyes or if he killed a man without family or friends. To him each life was the same – worthless. If his king found they were no longer worth to live he took them from existence, slit their throats without a second thought.

For as long as he could remember he had led that life and he saw no reason to change the path he knew and believed in.

Why, then, did he let her go that night?

**-o-**

The petite woman was running for dear life, the dress she wore entangling with her legs and slowing her down as she threw occasional gazes back over her shoulder, trying to see him through the darkness that had fallen over the town and made every darker shadow seem like him. When she entered another alley she let out a silent scream when a strong arm wrapped around her middle and kept her from escaping.

She was pressed against him as she felt the cold steel of his dagger at her neck, eyes widening to their extent as he trapped her against the wall, free hand covering her mouth. His lips were by her ear, his pulse quick by the excitement of seeing the raw fear in her violet irises as he whispered. "Shush, I don't want to have to kill more people than necessary just because you have to scream, chibi."

He felt her lips move against the palm of his hand forming the word 'dôshite?' against his skin. "Lord Aizen ordered me." If even possible her eyes widened further as her whole body shook against his. He frowned. Why indeed. Normally, he killed poor people who hadn't paid their taxes or had spoken ill of the king. But never a rich person, and judging by her clothes she was a very rich woman, possibly the daughter, sister or wife of some rich bastard.

So... why her?

**-o-**

**The choice he'd made he could not comprehend  
His blood a grim secret they had to commend**

**-o-**

That thought surprised the assassin. Since when did he question his lord?

Something wet suddenly touched his hand and when he checked he saw her crying, violet irises watery from the burst of emotion.

_What do emotions feel like, I wonder..._

And just like that did he remove his hand from her mouth and the dagger from her throat as he stared into her questioning eyes. "Why does he want you dead?"

Kuchiki Rukia gulped as she kept her eyes locked with his. "M-my brother denied financial assistance in the war. We need it for medical treatment to my sister."

"Why does he want to see you dead when it is your brother disobeying orders?"

"Because neither my sister nor I would help him after Nii-sama's death."

"So he plans on taking you out of the way and getting your brother to agree," he mumbled under his breath, brows furrowing further. His eyes wandered back up to hers as he watched her amethyst eyes tremble from fear.

And without another word he was gone, leaving her to sink to the floor.

**-o-**

**He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied**

**-o-**

"Well?"

Kurosaki Ichigo took a deep breath as he knelt down in front of his master. "I... failed, Sire."

A brown eyebrow went up. "What was that?" The cold voice filled with deep anger making the assassin fear for his life.

_An emotion, wow... what do people find so alluring on them?_

"I failed, Sire. I couldn't find her."

"That is... unfortunate..."

Ichigo's head snapped up upon hearing the tone of voice his lord used. "B-but surely one failure won't soil your opinion of me, Sire?"

The brunette king glared. "That we will see."

**-o-**

**So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind**

**-o-**

"How did the man look, Ms Kuchiki?"

Said woman averted her gaze from the sand-blond man in front of her as she tried to remember the encounter the day before. "He... was tall... and well-trained, hair was spiky and light in color, dare I say, orange. His eyes..." She trailed of as her gaze became dreamy. "They were pure gold..."

The man in front of her raised an eyebrow. _What's up with her? She sounds like a love-sick puppy..._

"His... 'name' is Kurosaki Ichigo. He is lord Aizen's personal assassin and up until now never failed his missions. Those who have seen him fulfill his duty described him as an emotionless killer not caring whose life he takes. I'm surprised he took mercy on you."

Rukia didn't know what to say after Urahara Kisuke's statement.

**-o-**

**So many years have passed, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?**

**-o-**

The dark-haired woman looked out of her open window as she stared at the moon, contemplating what had happened and what she found out. A yell was about to tore from her throat as an arm wrapped around her waist and a hand clamped over her mouth preventing any sound to escape her lips.

"Silence or I'll finish what I started, midget," whispered lips by her left ear causing the blood to freeze solid in her veins. She felt him drag her towards the bed and onto his lap as he sat down on the mattress. His hand removed itself from her mouth as he turned her face in his direction, staring into her eyes from confused and angered amber flames.

"What is so special about you that I find myself unable to kill you?"

Her eyes widened.

They had found themselves staring at each other in the darkness of her room night after night, not speaking after his question that went unanswered.

Then, one night, he crawled over the mattress and came to a halt in front of her, probing her face with his amber irises.

"Why is it that I find you so interesting? For as long as I can remember I served the crown, killed on demand and never asked any question as to why I got an order. Why is it different with you? Why am I questioning my way of life all of a sudden? Why am I feeling _doubt_? Why am I feeling _emotions_?"

His face drew nearer to hers and she wasn't backing away as his hot breath fanned over her face. "Why am I feeling the wish to run away, take you with me and never be seen in this town again?"

"Why am I... fearing I fell for you?"

With that his lips crushed on hers, kissing her, unsure as to what or why he was doing what he was doing at that exact moment. His hands buried themselves in her raven tresses as he explored her mouth with his tongue, his body heating up with unknown emotions and sensations.

That very night he claimed her his, not paying a thought as to what that could lead to.

It turned out to be his biggest mistake.

**-o-**

**The curse of his powers tormented his life  
Obeying the crown was a sinister crime  
His soul was tortured by love and by pain  
He surely would flee, but the oath made him stay**

**-o-**

"You smell human, Ichigo."

The man's eyes narrowed slightly as he held his head low in front of his king. "Really? I wonder why."

He swore his lord's voice reeked of evil right then. "Maybe because you had your fun with the woman I ordered you to kill?"

Ichigo's head snapped up, pure shock and horror written all over his face, the emotionless mask he wore his entire life broken to pieces by one, simple statement. "What?" His voice was hoarse and low in the huge hall.

Instead of answering the brunette's eyes narrowed to a glare as he flipped his fingers, two guards bringing a petite woman in, the sight causing Ichigo's breathing to hitch in his throat.

She was thrown next to him, her eyes full of fear as she looked up at him, his eyes holding the same emotions visible in hers.

"Kill her."

**-o-**

**He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied**

**-o-**

There was silence as the assassin looked at his master with wide, horrified eyes. "What?"

The brunette's eyes narrowed further. "I just ordered you to kill her, don't make me say it a third time."

The orange-head shook his head as he stood up, taking some steps backwards. "No."

The king straightened as his glare intensified. "What did you say, furniture?"

A shock went through the teen as he heard the word used so very often to describe him. A mere piece of furniture was all he was, there was no reason for him to feel emotions, to _love_, to _possess_.

Why, then, was he feeling so very human since the night before?

"No," he repeated with more vigor this time, standing his ground.

"That is... unfortunate."

And in the next second a dagger pierced his back, blood covering the ground as he fell forward, soon the sound of another body hitting the ground filling his ears as he directed his blurry vision towards Rukia laying only feet away.

Reaching out with a shaky hand he felt tears form in his eyes and run down his cheeks.

_So this is... feeling fear... for the one you love..._

**-o-**

**So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind  
So many years have passed, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?**

**-o-**

Rukia was reaching out for him as well, similar tears to his own staining her flawless skin as they desperately tried to touch the other.

"F... orgive... me... for dragging... you down with me..."

She shook her head as she tried just a bit harder to feel his fingertips that were just out of her reach.

**-o-**

**Please forgive me for the sorrow  
For leaving you in fear**

**-o-**

"I-I wish we... could've met differently," he whispered as the outlines of his vision darkened, black consuming him.

**-o-**

**For the dreams we had to silence  
That's all they'll ever be**

**-o-**

"I... love you, Rukia..."

**-o-**

**Still I'll be the hand that serves you**

**-o-**

"I-I... love you... too..."

**-o-**

**Though you'll not see that it is me**

**-o-**

With his last ounce of power Ichigo pushed himself up slightly, reaching farther to get a grip of her hand.

Finally their fingers intertwined...

**-o-**

**So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?**

**-o-**

As both bodies fell limb to the ground, hands clasped tightly together as their glassy eyes stared into thin air.

**-o-**

**Will all our sins be justified?**

**-o-**

…

…

Okay...

I... don't like this oneshot... it didn't do the awesome song justice...

And... if someone wants to murder me for killing them... feel free to do so, at least I won't have to take the tests awaiting me in school the next weeks... :'D Just kidding...

And I published the continuation to Chapter 10!

**-o-**


	12. Request: Already Over

**Already Over**

**-o-**

**Song: **Already Over

**By: **Red

**Requested By: **Toushi (who else? :D)

**Genre: **Bleachverse

Angst... and Character Death... again, lol :D

And don't ask when your request will be done, I am trying to work through them already T.T

**-o-**

_Their bloody fingers were tightly entangled as they lay limb amidst the rubble, robes torn, bones broken and eyes glassy, reflecting the setting sun in their crumbled depths._

_As Aizen died, the Hôgyoku within him had sucked everything in its vicinity in like a black hole, and Ichigo, standing so close to him had very nearly fallen victim to the sucking void had Rukia not gotten a tight grip on his hand, holding him in place long enough for the imploding Hôgyoku to calm down._

_Already relaxing in the belief the commotion had ended, they failed to notice the explosion occurring seconds later, there not being enough time to distance themselves as they were thrown against the pavement, bones breaking as the splitters pierced muscles and vital organs, yet their hands never losing the others' grasp as the life was ripped from their souls._

_The cruel beauty left deafening silence behind as they faded away._

**-o-**

**You never go  
You're always here [suffocating me]  
Under my skin  
I cannot run away  
Fading slowly**

**-o-**

_Air hit his back whilst he fell, fell into a black void he knew was no escape from. His robes were fluttering with the wind as his whole body was limb, his right arm outstretched before him, fingers grasping onto nothing but air instead of what he knew had been in his tight grip only moments **(seconds? minutes? hours? years?)** before._

_Feeling the familiar tug of Reiatsu at the back of his mind and recognizing it as a desperate Inoue trying to reclaim his life he shoved it away harshly, already knowing that his existence would feel empty upon waking up to a world without the little menace his arm was fruitlessly grasping for._

_**Rukia...**_

_It was over and he knew it._

**-o-**

**I'd give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now**

**-o-**

Amber and amethyst met across the cafeteria, a sense of nostalgia overtaking the owners of the eyes as they stopped in their tracks, just staring into the others' pair of jewel-colored eyes, the world around them dissolving.

"Oi, you alright, Taiyô?" The boy with the bright hair blinked, the ban that had kept him locked to the eyes of the girl across the hall broken as he turned towards his friend. He smirked, voice cracking slightly. "Y-yeah, I'm... fine... I think," the last part was murmured under his breath as he turned his head back towards where he saw the girl with the amazing violet eyes last, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Across the room the girl with hair as white as the moon searched the crowds of students with her eyes, frantically, looking for the blond-haired boy that had kept her gaze glued to his, the nostalgia overwhelming her system as she felt her hands get sweaty in something like panic. "Tsuki?"

She whirled around, smiling nervously. "Yes?"

Her black-haired friend frowned. "You alright? You were spacing out on me just now."

The white-haired girl nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm just fine!"

**-o-**

**Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now**

**-o-**

The second time their eyes met they bumped into each other in the hall, her books flying everywhere as they rubbed their aching rear ends and shoulders, eyes opening and once again getting glued together.

The blond teen was the first to get himself together, quickly picking up all her books and holding them out for her. She blinked, blush creeping up her pale cheeks as she mumbled a thank-you and took her things from him.

She jumped when she heard him speak. "Sorry if this sounds lame, but do I know you?"

Tsuki did everything to not look him in the eyes. "No, I highly doubt it. Gotta go. Bye." With that she was gone, fleeing from him and the sudden thoughts and feelings invading her troubled mind.

**-o-**

**My best defense, running from you  
I can't resist, take all you want from me  
Breaking slowly**

**-o-**

The third time they met, he saved her from a bunch of guys trying to drag her off. The fight didn't last 12 seconds and he slowly made his way towards her covering figure. "You alright?" Her amethyst eyes that held him captive this time around as well snapped open, meeting his and all fear leaving their mesmerizing depths.

He smiled. "I hope you won't run off on me again this time. I'm Taiyô." And he held out his tanned hand, the sunlight beaming on him seeming to give him an ethereal glow as his light blond hair shone orange.

When she took his hand something akin to electric currents shot through them, eyes once again fixing on each other as they hesitated, a strange sense of Déjà Vu coming over them. She blinked. "My name's... Tsu... ki..." Suddenly her name didn't sound right coming from her tongue anymore, and to his ears it felt like a sad excuse of what was once the most loved sound.

The bright-haired male shook his head, and with a tug he had brought the girl to her feet. Not suspecting the sudden change in stance she lost her footing, crushing right into his chest, hands still clutching tightly at the others'.

Shocked expressions made their way on their faces as they stared at each other not realizing their fingers intertwining.

**-o-**

**I'd give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now**

**-o-**

They just stared at each other, unable to look away for the nth time. As they stared into each others' eyes their faces grew closer without them noticing, and only when they began breathing the same air did it occur to them what was happening, a dark blush marring their complexions as they jerked away from each other, not meeting their gazes again, in fear of not being able to stop this time.

They met everyday from there on, despite the weird feelings taking possession of their minds when they were close, they thought nothing more of it then them being hormonal teenagers. And after two months it didn't faze them anymore when their eyes locked on one another's, world narrowing down to the others' presence.

And when they first kissed, it was just that. Hormones. They desperately shoved away any thoughts of lost time and nostalgia away in the backs of their minds, not daring to face the unknown that would surely mean losing who they were.

It was just that they _knew_ it would be inevitable.

**-o-**

**Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again  
I know it's already over, already over now!**

**-o-**

"Hey, Tsuki?" She looked down at his relaxed face, eyes closed as his head lay on her lap, her hand stroking through his blond tresses. "Hm?"

"I still think I knew you from before." His eyes now opened, and it was once again only him, only them, the rest of the world nothing but white.

Here they were, 28, and it seemed the inevitable had crushed down on them.

Her hand stilled as her lips parted in a silent gasp, eyes pleading him to stop because that suffocating feeling was taking over her again.

But he would have none of it.

Because despite the sinking feeling that this would destroy the little perfect world they had, he just _knew_ it would be worth it, and he was willing to take that risk as he sat up, pressing their lips together in a searing kiss, as he willed her to accept that sense of _knowing _something that was long since a thing of the past that had been buried under layer of thick layer of time.

Because the thing he valued more than his perfect little world was her, something he knew he'd never lose again, not through this sickening nostalgia, not through death.

**-o-**

**You're all I'm reaching for  
It's already over  
All I'm reaching for!  
It's already over now**

**-o-**

"... and they remembered those days where they fought everyday to survive. But it didn't faze them as they continued to live to the fullest, even more so now that they what had been lost. End."

The little, white-haired girl clapped her tiny hands as she beamed at her mother, an exact replica of herself. "Again!" Her mother laughed as she ruffled the girl's hair. "I already told it 3 times today, now it's time for you to sleep, Lucia, you have a doctor's appointment early tomorrow!"

The girl pouted but went to sleep anyways.

**-o-**

**I'd give it all to you  
I offer up my soul  
It's already over, already over now!**

**-o-**

As she closed the door to her daughter's room she felt two strong, warm arms wrap around her waist, drawing her into a broad chest, the spicy scent of her husband invading her nostrils. "That story again, Tsuki?"

The white-haired woman shrugged as she leaned back into him. "What can I say? She loves _their_ story."

Taiyô pecked the top of her head, a smirk sound in his words. "You mean _our_ story, _Rukia_."

**-o-**

**Give it all to you  
Letting go of me  
Reaching as I fall  
I know it's already over now**

**-o-**

She shrugged. "So what? We aren't Ichigo and Rukia now."

"True, but we are still the moon and the sun, doesn't change even though our names and appearances change, right?"

Tsuki rolled her eyes. "Bad pun, really."

He nuzzled her neck. "Says you."

"No, says the person of us who actually has humor."

**-o-**

**Nothing left to lose  
Loving you again!  
I know it's already over now!**

**-o-**

"I love you, wo de yuè."

**-o-**

**It's already over now!**

**-o-**

She smirked. _Leave it to him to come up with Chinese._ "Love you, too, wo de rì."

**-o-**

Uh, yeah, no good songfic without death, it seems^^"

'Taiyô' means 'Sun', 'Tsuki' means 'Moon', 'Lucia' is nothing else but 'Rukia' in Latin :/

'wo de yuè/rì' is Chinese for 'my moon/sun' (Thanks amehoshi141 for correcting me)

I KNOW HOW SAPPY AND CLICHÉ THIS WAS! DON'T RUB IT IN :/

**-o-**


	13. Request: Time Only Knows

**Time Only Knows**

**-o-**

**Song:** Time Only Knows

**From:** Prince of Persia OST

**Requested By: **Toushi

**Genre: **Bleachverse

**Rating: **Um... strong T for erotic dreaming and making out?

**-o-**

_His lips left scorching paths of fire when he pressed them on her skin, an occasional flick of his tongue eliciting sweet, breathy moans from her swollen, parted lips. His hands unbuttoned her blouse, parting the fabric. He slowly detached himself from her neck to gaze down at her._

_She wore no bra._

**-o-**

**Time, alone we bide our time**

**-o-**

_Her pale skin was now flushed, her chest heaved heavily as she tried to catch her breath from his ministrations, a blush marring her features as his intense, heated gaze seemed to **take her right there**. His tongue darted out as his fogged, lust-filled eyes drank in the sight of her._

**-o-**

**Never will we know, if our love is true**

**-o-**

Ichigo sat up in his bed with a jolt, breathing heavily as beads of sweat covered his whole body. With a low groan he let himself fall back on the mattress, trying his best to ignore the aching in his groin.

It was getting annoying, to constantly dream about her.

At first it had been harmless, she appeared in his nightly slumber once or twice a week, but that quickly multiplied, him dreaming of all the ways that could lead to their first kiss, the dreams and images hunting him in his wakened state as well.

This night, however, it had come to the first... _erotic_ dream since that whole mess started.

Another groan escaped his throat.

_Damn it._

**-o-**

**At night, I sleep and dream of you  
Only to awake in my empty room**

**-o-**

"KUCHIKI-SAN!" Ichigo bit the inside of his cheek to not yell out in frustration. Keigo was once again fawning over Rukia, keeping both of them from going home and away from the fucking school for the rest of the week.

Bastard.

When Keigo's lips came dangerously close to Rukia's hand – seriously, who was doing this nowadays anyways? – Ichigo snapped, grabbed her currently unmolested hand and dragged her off, not stopping until they were at his front door, never realizing he didn't once let go of her hand.

He was screwed.

**-o-**

**You give me power, you give me reason**

**-o-**

A low moan sounded through the silent house, the third since Rukia awoke from her light slumber, the rest of the household seemingly unfazed by the sounds coming from Ichigo's room. The Shinigami scowled. _Can't he at least be quiet when he has wet dreams? Seriously..._

After the fourth she had enough and stood up. The nerve of the guy!

**-o-**

**So will you love me, time only knows, time only knows  
You give me power, you give me reason  
So will you love me, time only knows, time only knows**

**-o-**

"_Rukia," he murmured against her lips before crushing his mouth back on hers. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he worked down his pants, sighing when they fell from his hips._

**-o-**

**Time, alone we bide our time**

**-o-**

Rukia had been about to yell at him when his lips moved, her name escaping him in a lusty whisper that had her blushing crimson.

_No way..._

**-o-**

**Never will we know, if our love is true**

**-o-**

_He moaned loudly when he felt her tighten around him, his mind going blank for a second before it returned, him once again in his room with Rukia's blushing face over him._

**-o-**

**At night, I sleep and dream of you  
Only to awake in my empty room**

**-o-**

Just when Rukia thought she had managed to wake him up did he sit up, eyes still fogged from both sleep and lust as he dragged her into his lap and smashed his lips to hers, her lilac eyes widening to their extent as his tongue invaded her mouth, hips grinding into her with obvious arousal. She was still too shocked to do anything when his lips lowered to her neck, biting and sucking on the soft skin.

"God, I start liking these dreams more and more..." His hands went to unbutton her top while he rolled them over in order to hover over her.

"You aren't... dreaming..." The last word came out as a moan as his lips closed around her right breast. Ichigo paused, Rukia nearly whining in disappointment. He raised his head. "I'm not dreaming?"

…

"No..."

_Shit..._

**-o-**

**You give me power, you give me reason  
So will you love me, time only knows, time only knows**

**-o-**

He slowly raised himself off of her, eyes darting around as to not stare back down at her bare, heaving chest.

Damn hormones.

"Listen... Rukia..."

"Shut up."

His head snapped around, amber eyes widening when Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't tell me you're one of those guys chickening out when it comes down to it, Ichigo."

**-o-**

**You give me power, you give me reason  
So will you love me, time only knows, time only knows**

**-o-**

Some seconds of silence ticked by, a smile spreading on Ichigo's face as he leaned down. "Sorry to disappoint you, but no," with that he closed the gap between their lips.

**-o-**

Uh... this sucks... but please^^" R&R?

**-o-**


	14. Request: Wonderwall

**Wonderwall**

**-o-**

**Song: **_Wonderwall_

**By: **_Oasis_

**Requested By: **_blackteaplease_

**Genre: **_Bleachverse_

**Rating: **_T_

**-o-**

Kurosaki Ichigo always loved the darkness of the calm night, and not even his mother's death changed anything about it. Something about the blue and black of the moon-reigned world fascinated him the moment the sun's rays disappeared behind the far horizon, bathing the world in a faint silver glow.

That night only acted as proof for his fascination, when that black butterfly entered through his window, casting a fragile shadow over his features for the briefest of moments, his gaze following it only to meet with the petite figure of Kuchiki Rukia, stepping calmly through his bedroom wall.

If only he had known then what the future would hold, he would probably have refrained from kicking her ass.

Not that her reaction hadn't been funny.

**-o-**

**Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now**

**-o-**

When he had still been a little child, he had dreamed for someone to guide him out of his troubles and miseries.

When he promised to protect his mother, he wanted someone to guide him towards the strength to do so.

When his mother died, he wished for that person to guide him back to his happiness and away from the swallowing guilt. Save him from himself.

And it wasn't until that night in spring, had his wish come true in the most unusual way.

**-o-**

**Backbeat the world is on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now**

**-o-**

Perhaps it really had been all set up by Aizen, perhaps it was the Hôgyoku sensing their longing for someone to be comforted by, a soul mate, or perhaps such a thing as fate really existed, and granted them their wish for completion, for a partner.

He didn't know, and as far as he was concerned he didn't really care, as long as that happiness would stretch to eternity.

That sounded corny.

**-o-**

**And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I  
Would like to say to you  
But I don't know how**

**-o-**

She actually gave him the strength he lacked all those years ago, at the prize of her own. With her aid he was able to become strong enough to protect those close to him.

And even though he was denied the pleasure of avenging his mother, he could feel a calmness take over his heart, soul and mind that he had missed for 6 long, agonizing years.

**-o-**

**Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall**

**-o-**

His heart nearly stopped when Ichimaru's blade was about to rip her flesh and take her from existence, and he still broke out in a cold sweat when he thought about the _what if_.

What if Byakuya hadn't been fast enough?

But when he looked at her sleeping next to him, he knew the what-if's weren't important.

It was the will-be's.

**-o-**

**Today was gonna be the day  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now**

**-o-**

She saved him from himself not only when they met in his bedroom. She saved him once more.

When she appeared in the window of his classroom, like an angel, the world reduced to only her and him.

And when it went after him, the world would have stayed away forever, leaving him to stare at her for the rest of his existence.

**-o-**

**And all the roads that lead you there are winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how**

**-o-**

He hadn't ever told anyone about it, but he had a concrete image of the person that was supposed to guide him through everything, when he was young.

Disturbingly enough, that person looked dangerously similar to Rukia.

He was doomed from the very moment of his birth, alright.

He had meant to tell her some time ago, but never knew how to approach it.

It was slightly disturbing, after all.

And after many fruitless tries he decided to drop it wholly.

**-o-**

**I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall**

**-o-**

Her dainty feet swung back and forth as she sat the edge of the cliff, bathed in the orange rays of the sunset, her white sundress flowing in the wind as she seemed to glow in the dying light.

Ichigo had to remind himself to keep breathing as he looked at her.

She was beaming at him.

**-o-**

**I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall**

**-o-**

He himself smiled as he sat down beside her, so neither of them had to crane their necks too much, her head cocking to the side as she looked curiously at him. "So, why did you bring me here?"

Ichigo's smile softened, along with his eyes, as he leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet, tantalizing kiss that had her even more confused. When he pulled back she frowned at him. "Really now, Ichigo, what's up?"

Leaning back and keeping himself propped up on his hands he looked at the sky, eyes glinting playfully as he peered at her from the corner of his eyes. "Impatient, are we?" before Rukia could reply he suddenly exclaimed in an excited voice that nearly caused Rukia to fall off the cliff in surprise. "Look! The last seconds of sunset!" He turned his head back to hers with an radiating smile. "Let's count down!"

The black-haired Shinigami blinked at his strange behavior but shrugged and turned towards the setting sun.

"10," he whispered, her following suit.

"... 3... 2..."

And just when the last rays of the now crimson sun dyed, it was Ichigo's turn to count, but what left his lips was taking Rukia's breath away, his voice merely a whisper.

**-o-**

**I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me**

**-o-**

"Marry me."

**-o-**

**Today is my 16th Birthday! SO REVIEW!**

At first this was going to be Ichigo asking Byakuya for Rukia's hand in marriage, but after reading through the lyrics multiple times I decided it was unfitting, and asked good ol' wikipedia for advice.

"_According to Noel the song was written about a girl he met at a concert when he was touring with Oasis. It is often claimed that "Wonderwall" was written for Gallagher's then-girlfriend, Meg Mathews (Gallagher married Mathews in 1997; the couple divorced four years later). Gallagher now claims that the song was not about her at all, but he felt he had to go along with the rumor, saying "The meaning of that song was taken away from me by the media who jumped on it. How do you tell your Mrs it's not about her once she's read it is? It's a song about an imaginary friend who's gonna come and save you from yourself."_"

So I decided to do it this way, and I like the idea much better^^


	15. Request: I Caught Fire

**I Caught Fire**

**-o-**

**Song:** I Caught Fire

**By:** The Used

**Requested By:** ren. 05. zuki

**Genre:** Bleachverse, Future

**Rating:** M

**-o-**

His amber eyes watched as her chest slowly rose and fell with each slow breath she took in her sleep, plump lips parted slightly, moist and inviting and just so _kissable_ it was nearing to be a sin, her raven hair falling in wisps over her pale face, her cheeks and nose still slightly rosy from their four trips to ecstasy and back.

His calloused, tanned hand traveled up and down her side, from her delicate hipbone to the underside of her right breast and back again. Her muscles flexed under his touch, a smirk curving on his lips as he buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent of sex, roses and _him_.

The skin of her neck and collarbone were red and angered where he bit her flesh, marking her as his own. The memory alone made the possessive beast inside him stir and growl in victory. Hopefully her stupid fanboys would finally stop molesting her. He hadn't thought of himself as the jealous type, but that evil Shinigami sleeping next to him had taught him better. He was jealous. Very. And it didn't bother him in the least. But then again, after 30 years of marriage he would be damned if he let himself be bothered by his jealousy anymore.

"You look like your father with that smile on your face, Ichigo."

He glared softly at her. "How often do I have to tell you to not talk about my father when we are like this?"

She smiled mockingly at him. "Oh, like this, you say? Naked or still high from sex?"

"Both."

**-o-**

**Seemed to stop my breath  
My head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in  
From the bottom of my...  
Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin...**

**-o-**

She chuckled softly, her breath tickling him. With a sigh he rolled on top of her, caging her between his body and the soft mattress, his lips hovering over hers. "Say, when were the kids visiting again?" His voice was already husky with need again.

"Around six," her eyelids drooped, staring at his molten orbs of gold.

He smiled softly. "So we have another 2 hours?"

Strong legs wrapped around his slim waist. "Pretty much."

With that he dove for her lips, growling lowly in his throat when she kissed him back just as passionately, their tongues intertwining and wrestling for dominance as their bodies pressed together in heated frenzy. He was already hard again, and, judging by the delicious heat emitting from her neither region she was as wet a s a fucking river. But he didn't want this to end so soon. He wanted to enjoy this wholly before their 3 kids would make their calm home loud again.

**-o-**

**(I'm melting, I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Now**

**-o-**

His lips moved to her neck, biting, licking and sucking the already abused flesh further, her hands buried in his orange locks. His own were moving all over her petite body, leaving trails of fire in their wake. A moan rumbled through Rukia's body as his lips trailed lower still, leaving butterfly kisses along the valley between her two breasts, and finally latched on one, his hand claiming the other, neglected mound.

She arched her back against him, presenting more of herself to him as he switched to the other breast, his fingers teasing the coral tip of the other. "Ichigo..." Her breathless whisper of his name elicited a low purr from his throat as he ventured lower, kissing and caressing the skin of her stomach and sides with his hands and lips insistingly. His tongue dipped in the crevice of her belly button, making her shudder.

**-o-**

**Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other  
Trust these words are stones  
Why cuts aren't healing  
(Why cuts aren't healing)  
Learning how to love  
I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while**

**-o-**

And just like that, he bit down, spreading love bites further along her fair skin pale as the moon. Her moans increased just like the force of his bites did, slowly driving her up the walls. She squirmed and Ichigo chuckled darkly. "Is my princess upset?"

"The fuck, just. Go. Lower. Idiot," she ground out between clenched teeth and pants.

"As you wish," with that he dove for her dripping sex making her scream and grip his head tight, dragging him closer to her wet pussy.

He lapped at her opening wildly, dipping his tongue inside her tight entrance every now and then causing her to buck against his face in hot abandon. When he sucked her clit and thrust two digits right into her she screamed out as her orgasm rushed through her body, from the top of her head to her toes. Her vision turned white, her pussy gushing on Ichigo's waiting mouth like a broken dam.

**-o-**

**And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
(Stay with me lay with me now)  
You could stay and watch me fall  
And of course I'll ask for help  
Just stay with me now  
We could take our heads off  
Stay in bed and just make love that's all  
(Stay in bed, just make love that's all)**

**-o-**

Both panted heavily, Ichigo slowly leaning back up and kissing his wife deeply again. Rukia could taste herself on his tongue, and, oddly enough, it turned her on even more as she wriggled under him to move, urgent, little mewls escaping her lips and spilling into his mouth as they kissed.

As he aligned his aching erection with her still throbbing entrance Rukia held her breath, anticipating the next part the most of all. Even after 30 years she wasn't tired of it, and she wouldn't get sick of it in the years to come, she knew that.

With a low grunt he thrust inside of her, pausing as both closed their eyes for a moment. When he opened his again they locked right on her amethyst-tinted irises, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Ichigo took her hand in his, their fingers intertwining as he started to move, slowly at first, to relish the sensation of being connected with her even more.

**-o-**

**Just stay with me now  
I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me**

**-o-**

Even when his pace picked up, Rukia met his every thrust with an urgency and passion that equaled his own. His hips undulated in frenzy as he licked and sucked at every piece of skin he could reach while thrusting into her with sinful abandon.

The black-haired Shinigami's back arched high, legs tightening around his waist just like her pussy did, arms wrapping around his neck nearly choking him as she cried out, her tightening sex causing Ichigo's own orgasm, milking him dry as he buried his face in the junction between her neck and shoulder, muffling a groan.

**-o-**

**In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me lay with me  
(Stay with me, lay with me)**

**-o-**

"You know I love you, right?" Their erratic breathing had calmed, and Rukia's chest now lay on his chest, her large, amethyst-colored eyes staring at him as he stared at the ceiling. She smiled benignly. "You're cheesy, Ichigo."

The orange-head only shrugged. "So what?" He ventured his gaze down, on her. "I can allow myself to be sappy once in a while."

Her smile brightened. "True." She kissed the center of his chest. "I love you, too."

**-o-**

**In your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)  
In your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes**

**-o-**

Ichigo flopped his head back on the pillow. "Talking about cheesy."

**-o-**

Do you have

Any idea

How awkward it is

To be a virgin

And write a lemon?

Very

Just so you know

-glare-


	16. Request: Niji

**Niji**

**-o-**

**Song:** _Niji (rainbow)_

**By: **_Aqua Timez_

**Requested By: **_-attakuchiki-_

**Genre:** _Bleachverse_

**Rating: **_T_

**Japanese Lyrics**

_**English Translation**_

**-o-**

Eyes shot open.

Lips gasped for breath.

Muscles tensed.

And a man sat up in a flash.

**-o-**

**Daijoubou dayo miagereba mou**

_**It'll be okay, just look up**_

**-o-**

The man blinked his golden eyes as he looked around, taking in the tall trees around him, the yellow sunlight filtering through the mass of leaves above him and sending shimmering dots of light on the forest ground.

He took a deep breath, the air filled with _reishi_ foreign to him after more than ten years in _exile_.

_An exile I chose for myself_, he remembered darkly as he slowly sat up, legs giving away under his weight. Panting slightly he sat back against the trunk of a tree, right arm draped over his face.

"So my memory stayed with me, huh?" His voice was barely above the whisper of the trees around him. With a sigh he let his arm fall to his side, gaze traveling up towards the piece of sky visible beneath the crowns of green.

"The sky is still the same."

**-o-**

**Daijoubu hora nanairo no hashi  
Yatto onaji sora no shita de waraeru ne**

_**It's okay, do you see the seven-colored rainbow bridge?  
We can finally smile beneath the same sky**_

**-o-**

Standing up worked the second time around, although his legs were still weak under his weight. With another tired sigh he slowly started walking in the direction of the setting sun. He knew the place vaguely from years prior.

Seireitei laid in the west from there.

**-o-**

**Kutsu himo wo musubi naosu toki kaze ga bokura no senaka wo osu**

_**When we re-tie our shoelaces, the wind pushes us forward**_

**-o-**

The orange-haired male groaned as he exited the small forest, the Seireitei only a white dot at the far horizon.

_I never missed shunpo like now..._

Not that he had any other options, he forced his feet to move forward despite their aching objections, the last sanguine rays of sunlight disappearing behind the white walls of the court of pure souls.

It was when the world turned midnight blue that his sight went black.

**-o-**

**Sora ga koboshita hikari no mukou ni ano yume no tsuduki wo egakou  
Hidari mune no oku ga takanaru kitai to fuan ga myaku wo utsu  
Hontou ni daijoubu kana subete nori koete yukeru kana**

_**Let's continue our dreams beyond the light that spills from the sky  
My heart beats within my chest, hope and fear pulsate through my veins  
I wonder if it's really okay, I wonder if I can make it through it all**_

**-o-**

"_What do you want, Renji?"_

_The red-haired Shinigami frowned at her feisty tone, slamming his hands on her desk._

_Rukia didn't even twitch._

"_Why?"_

"_Why **what**, Renji? Get to the point, I'm tired and busy."_

"_Why haven't you gone and visit him even once?"_

_The noble froze, eyes hardening as her slim fingers gripped the papers in her hand even tighter. "Stop."_

"_No! If you had gone immediately and gave him your powers again maybe he would be here right n-!"_

"_I said stop it!" Her voice was hostile and cold, amethyst eyes glaring icicles at him. "Out. Now."_

**-o-**

**Daijoubu dayo miagereba mou  
Daijoubu hora nanairo no hashi**

_**It'll be okay, just look up  
It's okay, do you see the seven-colored rainbow bridge?**_

**-o-**

A pained sob tore from her lips, tears running down her pale cheeks as she bit her bottom lip.

Why had that idiot brought _him_ up again? Just when she managed to once again bury the memories of _him_ back into the deepest recesses of her soul.

**-o-**

**Namida wo nagashi kiru to sora ni kakaru**

_**It's formed in the sky by the tears you shed**_

**-o-**

Her _reiatsu _flared around her, startling the young woman as she jerked her head left and right. _What the-?_

A thick, red ribbon wrapped around her neck, nearly choking her with the feeling of _him_.

"...Ichigo?"

**-o-**

**Nee mieru desho haruka kanata ni**

_**Hey, I know you can see it in the distance**_

**-o-**

"Why?"

"_The same reason why she stayed here that time._"

The man frowned. "Even if, why that quickly?"

"_Who said it only started now? It just quickened the process._"

"You are just as confusing as always, _ossan_."

**-o-**

**Boku nimo mieru kimi to onaji no**

_**I can see it too, same as you**_

**-o-**

When she awoke that morning she had quickly disregarded that previous night's happenings as a dream, the thought of him returning too painful for her mind to handle.

It was easier pretending it was a dream than thinking of the implications.

It knocked at her office door, Rukia's arm shooting up to whip away the tears she hadn't even noticed started falling. "C-come in," she cursed herself for sounding so teary and hoped the other wouldn't call her on it.

"I was told to bring these papers to you, Kuchiki-_fukutaichô_."

**-o-**

**Futatsu no sora ga ima hitotsu ni naru  
Yatto onaji sora no shita de waraeru ne**

_**Our two skies now become one  
We can finally smile beneath the same sky**_

**-o-**

Her mouth dropped open, eyes wide as she looked at the orange-haired man that just entered her office with a stack of papers in his hands. Looking at her he frowned, clearly confused. "Is... everything alright, Kuchiki-_fukutaichô_?"

Her world shattered in that instance.

**-o-**

**Betsubetsu no sora wo motte umareta kioku wo utsushi dasu sora**

_**We were born with different skies, skies that reflect our memories**_

**-o-**

Ichigo waved a hand in front of her face, frowning. "Oi, still there?"

_I wouldn't have thought she'd react like **this**._

Finally leaving her stupor Rukia blinked, staring at him. "I-Ichigo?"

He smiled sadly. "In the flesh, more or less."

The next he knew she had hit him upside the head. "What the fuck!"

With a huff Rukia had jumped over the desk and landed flush on his chest with her feet, glaring down at him. "What was that _fukutaichô_ crap about, you little retard!"

"I just wanted to pull your leg!"

"Well, too bad, cuz now I'm gonna castrate you, you tardface!"

**-o-**

**Kimi niwa kimi no monogatari ga ari boku no shiranai namida ga aru  
Moshika shitara boku ga warau koro ni kimi wa naiteta no kamo shirenai  
Nita you na yorokobi wa aru keredo onaji kanashimi wa kitto nai**

_**You have your own story and tears I know nothing about  
I might have been smiling at the same time as you were crying  
There may be similar kinds of happiness, but I doubt that for sadness**_

**-o-**

She had stepped down from him, turning her back on him, already feeling tears brimming at her eyes again. Rukia stiffened when she felt his hands placed on her shoulders, squeezing lightly. "20 years is a long time to be AWOL, don't you think?"

"What would have changed?" She whispered her words as if she was afraid to speak too loud, in fear of shattering his image with her voice.

"'When it comes to the future there are three kinds of people: Those who let it happen, those who make it happen, and those who wonder what happened'. I thought we belonged to the second kind."

"Ichigo..."

"Don't even try it." With a resolute tug on her shoulders he whirled her around, forcing her to face him. "'What would have changed'? Maybe my life had been worthwhile if you had at least _visited_ once in a while!" Shaking her slightly he grabbed her shoulders more tightly, glaring. "I thought you cared."

**-o-**

**Yakusoku de mirai wo fuchidori kotoba de kazari tsuke wo suru  
Kimi wa tashika na asu wo kitto dare yori hoshigatteta**

_**You place a border on the future with 'promises' and adorn it with words  
I'm sure you wanted a guaranteed tomorrow more than anyone**_

**-o-**

Shaking her head she fought back the tears forming at the corners of her eyes desperately. "I do-"

"Then why did you leave like that?" His voice was flat and emotionless as he only stared at her without blinking.

"I...

"I honestly don't know."

**-o-**

**Meguru kisetsu no hitotsu no you ni  
Kanashii toki wa kanashii mama ni**

_**Like a single season that goes by  
Let your sad times remain sad**_

**-o-**

They were both silent for a while, neither of them saying a word. Slowly, as if hesitant, Ichigo reached his arms around her petite form, pressing her into his chest as he buried his face in her hair. He felt her hands cling onto his robes, nails digging into his skin through the thin fabric of his _shihakusho_, wet droplets soaking the front of his clothes as she pressed herself into him, shaking violently.

"Shhh... I'm not going anywhere," he whispered as she clung onto him tighter, almost tearing his clothes.

"You better not, idiot."

**-o-**

**Shiawase ni naru koto wo isoganai de  
Daijoubu dayo koko ni iru kara  
Daijoubu dayo doko nimo ikanai  
Mada hashiri dasu toki wa kimi to issho**

_**Don't rush to turn them into happiness  
It's okay, I'm here for you  
It's okay, I'm not going anywhere  
When it's time to run, I'll still running together with you**_

**-o-**

"The sky is still like I remember..."

"Of course it is, a sky doesn't change in 20 years, fool."

"Maybe, but the feeling when you look at it changes, but it stayed the same for me. Strange..."

"The only strange thing here is your little speech."

Ichigo chuckled as he stared at the nightly sky above them, the firmament littered with dozens of stars and white fog, the crescent moon out shined by them all.

"I wonder... without tears, would rainbows even exist?"

"What are you talking about now? Rainbows are created from sunlight and rain."

"Raindrops are nothing but the tears shed by heaven."

"Gay," Rukia coughed under her breath earning herself a glare from her orange-haired companion. "Shut up, midget."

**-o-**

"**Namida no nai sekai nimo sono hashi wa kakari masu ka"**

"_**Would that bridge form in a world without tears?"**_

**-o-**

"Why did you say that anyways?"

"Hm?" He turned towards her with a questioning expression. "What do you mean?"

Rukia groaned as she hit her face with her flat hand. "That tears and rainbow babbling, unicorn-boy."

"Oh..." His face dropped as he turned his attention back towards the sky. The petite _shinigami_ stared questioningly at him, waiting for his reply.

"When I'm sad, it rains inside my soul..."

"And when I'm happy, the sun shines..."

"When my mood changes, sometimes a rainbow appears."

"So I wondered... if tears didn't exist, would that mean I'd lose sight of the sun?"

**-o-**

**Kabe ni kizamareta rakugaki wa dareka no ji ni yoku niteta  
Kanashimi wo toozakeru koto de kimi wa hashi wo kakeyou to shita  
Keredo ima kasa wo sutete me wo tsuburu**

_**The graffiti scrawled on the wall resembled someone's handwriting  
You wanted to build a bridge to get away from sadness  
But now I close my eyes and toss my umbrella away**_

**-o-**

"You're awfully random tonight."

Ichigo glared at her. "Listen, if you only asked that to make fun of me I can just go and-"

"But," completely disregarding him Rukia smiled towards the black firmament, the stars reflecting in her large eyes. "If you word it like that, I'd say you're right. Then again, when the sun sets, the moon can rise. And that is something to look forward to, too, right?"

**-o-**

**Daijoubu...**

_**It's okay...**_

**-o-**

The carrot-top smiled.

"Idiot."

**-o-**

**Daijoubu dayo miagereba mou  
Daijoubu hora nanairo no hashi**

_**It'll be okay, just look up  
It's okay, do you see the seven-colored rainbow bridge?**_

**-o-**

"You didn't ask for my consent, Kurosaki."

The said _shinigami _twisted his head back to stare at the head of the Kuchiki house behind him while lying on the couch in his office. "So?"

A black eyebrow was raised. "'So'? Why do you think would I allow that course of action?"

**-o-**

**Namida wo nagashi oeta kimi no sora ni  
Nee mieru desho iro azayaka ni**

_**Look up in your sky that has cried all of its tears  
Hey, I know you can see it shining brightly**_

**-o-**

"Yes."

One word. So simple. So seemingly meaningless.

But it brought the older man to leave, and the orange-head to smirk.

**-o-**

**Boku nimo mieru kimi to onaji no**

_**I can see it too, same as you**_

**-o-**

Lips kissed.

Breaths mingled.

Hearts beat.

And two souls became one.

**-o-**

**Kizuna to iu na no niji ga kakatta ne  
Soshite  
Futatsu no sora ga yatto yatto hitotsu ni natte  
Bokura wo hashiraserun da**

_**The rainbow of our bond has formed  
And now  
Our two skies will finally, finally become one  
And get us to run**_

**-o-**

_I have no fucking idea what this was about, honestly. Just view it as me getting back into the flow of things~_

_I tried myself in a slightly different style of writing, I hope you like~_


	17. Request: It's like Starting Over

_**(It's Like) **_**Starting Over**

**-o-**

**Song: **_(It's Like) Starting Over_

**By:** _John Lennon_

**Requested By: **_ediza23  
_

**Genre: **_Bleachverse  
_

**Rating: **_T_

**Notes: **_Cyber Cookies for those who know what this is based off on :3  
_

**-o-**

_In the light of the setting sun he looked just so calm and serene, I couldn't help but wonder how he was able to swing a sword and slice up evil souls._

_He just looked so...  
_

_Divine_

**-o-**

**Our life together is so precious together  
We have grown, we have grown**

**-o-**

"_W-what did you say?"_

_I smiled, not able to keep the hint of mirth and teasing out of my voice. "I said you're a little softy, Ichigo."_

_He blushed and stemmed his hands in his sides as he lowered his face. "I don't know what you are talking about, midget."_

"_Sure you don't."_

**-o-**

**Although our love is still special  
Let's take a chance and fly away somewhere alone**

**-o-**

"_Hey there, little one."_

_I looked up from my manga when I noticed Ichigo stopping his stride, my gaze falling on a little plus girl sitting on the ground and crying her eyes out. Ichigo crouched down in front of her, gently taking her translucent hand in his bigger, tanned one._

_The plus looked up with a tear-stained face and running nose, eyes big and puffy as she stared up at his warmly smiling face. "What happened?"_

"_I... can't remember."_

_His smile wavered for a moment, but he hurried in getting it back up, shaking her hand lightly in his. "Is there anything you think you have to do?"_

_She slowly shook her head, confusion written all over her face. "I guess it'd be better for you to try and move on, don't you think? It'd be dangerous to stay here, little one."_

_He really is a softy._

**-o-**

**It's been too long since we took the time  
No-one's to blame, I know time flies so quickly  
But when I see you darling  
It's like we both are falling in love again  
It'll be just like starting over, starting over**

**-o-**

_The rain had just let off, but I was still refusing to leave the shelter of the tree I was hiding under._

_I had gotten completely and utterly lost._

_I'm hopeless._

**-o-**

**Everyday we used to make it love  
Why can't we be making love nice and easy**

**-o-**

_I thought I heard my name called but shook my head and went back to my brooding, guessing it was only my imagination._

_But when my name was called repeatedly I raised my head and looked about, straining my hearing and sight to catch a glimpse of anybody searching for me._

**-o-**

**It's time to spread our wings and fly  
Don't let another day go by my love**

**-o-**

_He walked out of the cover of a tall tree, his brown rain jacket covered with diamond-like droplets of water. "Ichigo!" I stood up, smiling as I waved at him._

_He slowly turned around, a bright, boyish smile lighting up his features as he caught sight of me._

**-o-**

**It'll be just like starting over, starting over**

**-o-**

"_Ichigo?"_

"_Hm?"_

_His features were serene as we kept walking along the path by the riverside, the last, orange rays of the sun illuminating his features with an otherworldly shimmer._

_And that comes from a death god here._

"_Did you ever regret meeting me?"_

**-o-**

**Why don't we take off alone  
Take a trip somewhere far, far away**

**-o-**

_He turned his head slightly to me, smile never wavering as he knocked my forehead lightly with his fist. "Don't be silly. Of course not, Rukia." With that he turned back around, but not without giving me a last glance out of his peripheral vision, smile brightening some._

**-o-**

**We'll be together all alone again  
Like we used to in the early days  
Well, well, well darling**

**-o-**

"_This is farewell, Ichigo..."_

**-o-**

**It's been too long since we took the time**

**-o-**

"_Seems so..."_

**-o-**

**No-one's to blame, I know time flies so quickly**

**-o-**

"_Bye..."_

**-o-**

**But when I see you darling  
It's like we both are falling in love again**

**-o-**

"_Rukia..."_

**-o-**

**It'll be just like starting over, starting over**

**-o-**

The gates were slowly closing in front of me, and just when I was sure I'd resign to fate, did he look up, and, even though I knew he couldn't possible see me, his eyes bored right into mine. A sad smile was marring his features, and I felt my own contort as I reached out my hand.

**Our life together is so precious together  
We have grown, we have grown  
Although our love is still special  
Let's take a chance and fly away somewhere**

**-o-**

But the doors closed before I could step back out.

**-o-**

_Not much to say about this one X3 Just Review^^_


	18. Request: When It Rains

**Request: When It Rains**

**-o-**

**Song: **_When It Rains_

**By:**_ Paramore_

**Requested By:**_ leedakay  
_

**Genre:**_ Bleachverse_

**Rating:**_ T_

**A/N: **_Continuation of 'Already Over'! Don't be mad at me for using your request for a continuation, please! Dx_

**-o-**

_Metal bent.  
_

_Glass broke._

_Bones cracked apart._

_And souls died._

**-o-**

**And when it rains  
In this side of town it touches everything**

**-o-**

"Hm?" The blond male turned around, his daughter's hand clutched firmly in his rough, calloused one as he stared easily over the heads of the crowd around, the arm around his wife's waist tightened slightly as he spotted black clothing in the far distance, a vast contrast to the colorful people about. A frown marred his tanned features. "Shinigami?"

His wife had an arm around his waist in return, and hers tightened just the same. "Let's get out of here quickly."

"Lucia, come on, we need to get home, sweety."

**-o-**

**Just say it again and mean it  
We don't miss a thing**

**-o-**

"Karin? Karin!" The red-head hit the Kurosaki over the head, earning himself an icy glare from the black-haired woman. "What was that for, you asshole!"

"Firstly, watch your language, or your brother will want my head if we ever meet again on another plane. Second, you were spacing out, fool. What was that about?"

She stared back where she thought she saw familiar, amber-colored eyes. "N-nothing..."

**-o-**

**You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)  
And convinced yourself that  
It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore**

**-o-**

They were halfway at home when the Shinigami he had spotted earlier appeared before them, the red-head not recognizing them and clearly upset with his colleague, the black-haired woman scrutinizing them with dark eyes.

Out of reflex he put his daughter and wife behind him slightly, glaring at them. "What do you want?"

**-o-**

**And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming**

**-o-**

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

Blunt and straight to the point, that's how he remembered her, alright. But before he could reply his white-haired wife had stepped in-between them. "I think you must be confusing us with someone else, Shinigami-san, we only arrived here a month ago. There's no way we could have met before. If you may excuse us? We want to get home and have dinner. Have a nice day." With that she dragged her family off, only deepening the woman's suspicion.

**-o-**

**Oh, oh, I need the ending  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?**

**-o-**

"What was that about?"

"I think they are Ichi-nii and Rukia-nee."

Renji fell face first on the earthy ground, jumping back onto his feet moments later to catch up to her. "What? They died more than fifty years ago!"

"Reincarnation, Renji, seriously, have you even paid attention at school?"

**-o-**

**And when it rains  
Will you always find an escape?  
Just running away  
From all of the ones who love you  
From everything**

**-o-**

"They found us," his wife whispered, her right cheek resting against her husband's chest, his calm breathing calming her nerves somewhat.

"They won't bother us, I promise."

In an angry flash she sat up in their bed, her white, long hair flailing about as her violet-blue eyes glared at him in the dark and seemed to glow. "How can you promise something like that? They only need to send some sicko from the 12th and we'll be sucked right back in! And Lucia'll-"

The blond pressed a searing hot kiss on her lips, effectively silencing her rant as he weaved his fingers in her silken strands. "Tsuki, calm the hell down. They won't do anything to us, okay? Trust me for once."

**-o-**

**You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)**

**-o-**

With a tired sigh Tsuki leaned her head back against his chest as she gripped his shoulders tightly, his arms wrapping around her on instinct. "It's not you I don't trust, Tai... it's them."

**-o-**

**And you'll sleep 'til May  
And you'll say that you don't want to see the sun anymore**

**-o-**

"_I don't want to have to fight again..."_

"_You won't."_

**-o-**

**And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming**

**-o-**

Lucia was lying on her back and giggling while her father tickled her sides, grinning brightly. Tsuki was in the kitchen preparing their lunch when it knocked at the door. With a frown Taiyô gestured her to take their daughter to her room.

When he opened the door he was greeted with his sister's adult face.

Doing his best to glare at her he crossed his arms in front of his chest, frowning. "Yes?"

Karin had on a frown that rivaled his own. "I know you're my brother."

**-o-**

**And oh, oh, I need the ending  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?**

**-o-**

His expression didn't waver even though his mind was reeling. "I don't know what you're-"

"DON'T BULLSHIT ME!" Her eyes were moist with restrained tears, his heart wrenching at the sight. "Just tell me I'm not going nuts... please..."

**-o-**

**Take your time**

**-o-**

"You aren't."

**-o-**

**Take my time**

**-o-**

"_Don't tell anyone. Rukia is tired of all the fighting, she just wants the chance of a normal life, and I'm willing to go to hell and back to grant her her wish."_

**-o-**

**Take these chances to turn it around (take your time)  
Take these chances, we'll make it somehow**

**-o-**

Taiyô sat underneath a tree, arms wrapped tightly around his wife who was sitting in-between his legs as they watched their daughter run around the meadow chasing after some butterflies when the clearing of a throat distracted their attention elsewhere.

**-o-**

**And take these chances to turn it around (take my...)  
Just turn it around**

**-o-**

"What-"

"Karin told me."

The blond sighed as he squeezed Tsuki closer. "What do you want, dad?"

**-o-**

**Oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming**

**-o-**

"I just want to meet my granddaughter."

As if on cue did Lucia run up to her parents, a bunch of flowers clutched in her hands and a bright smile lighting up her face. "Look mommy! There are soooo many pretty flowers here! Do you like them?" Rukia's face immediately softened as she reached for her daughter and pulled her into her lap. "They are really pretty, sweetheart! You did wonderful in collecting them!"

Lucia giggled, but then noticed the black-haired Shinigami in their presence. Her smile quickly returned and she ran over to him, offering him one of the delicate flowers from her collection. "Here!"

**-o-**

**Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming**

**-o-**

Isshin smiled softly as he took the lily from her, squatting down in front of her and ruffling up her white strands. "Thanks, Lucia-chan."

Taiyô frowned again. "How-"

"Karin."

With a sigh he stood up and walked over towards them, grabbing his daughter off the ground and in his arms. He stared at his father for a moment, before smiling slightly.

**Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming**

**-o-**

"It was nice seeing you again, dad."

The little girl looked between her father and his so-proclaimed 'father', face brightening with a realization. "Does that mean I have a grandfather? Can he visit us more often? Please!"

**-o-**

**Oh, oh I need an ending  
So why can't you stay  
Just long enough to explain?**

**-o-**

He stared at his over-excited daughter, glancing over at his wife who was now walking towards them with a soft smile. "As long as it's only family..."

"YAY!"

**-o-**

**You can take your time, take my time**

**-o-**

"Thanks..." Taiyô looked back at his father, not used to his serious side.

"No problem..."

**-o-**

_This failed even more than the first piece XD_


	19. Request: Misguided Ghosts

**Misguided Ghosts**

**-o-**

**Song:**_ Misguided Ghosts_

**By:**_ Paramore_

**Requested By:**_ leedakay_

**Genre: **_Bleachverse_

**Rating:**_ T_

**Additional: **_Spoilers for the latest Fullbring/Lost Shinigami-daikô Arc_

**-o-**

_She hadn't come to Karakura Town ever since._

**-o-**

**I'm going away for a while**

**-o-**

The rain was pounding heavily on him as he was leaning against the trunk of a tree, dull, brown eyes staring dimly at the surface of the roaring, black river.

**But I'll be back, don't try to follow me**

**-o-**

His orange strands of hair were clinging to his head, the water running in his eyes.

**-o-**

**'cause I'll return as soon as possible**

**-o-**

"Leave me alone."

The woman hadn't even started to speak when his cold reply pierced through the cold, moist night air, the words stung as she visibly jerked back by the icy quality in his voice.

"I don't have the nerves for your explanations, Rukia."

**-o-**

**See I'm trying to find my place  
But it might not be here where I feel safe  
We all learn to make mistakes**

**-o-**

The seventeen-year old stomped down towards the very edge of the almost-overflowing riverside, glaring at the rippling water with his hands buried deep in his pockets as he walked alongside the dangerous tides.

"Fancy that you came back right after I regained my powers, _shinigami_." He spat the last word with venom and ire, brown eyes flashing silver for only a second, Rukia's own brimmed with hurt.

**-o-**

**And run  
From them, from them  
With no direction**

**-o-**

"Ichigo, let me ex-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" His arm lashed out as he felt her hand nearing, the water from the river following his movement and drenching her from head to toe.

It's not _Fondness_ that makes the power work, any attachment does.

And _Hurt_ and _Sorrow_ are strong enough attachments for _Fullbring_.

**-o-**

**Run from them, from them  
With no conviction**

**-o-**

"They say nothing matures you more than forgiving those who crushed your faith, you know?" His voice was hard and cold, nothing like he used to speak around her, chilling her bones more than the icy water.

**-o-**

**I'm just one of those ghosts  
Traveling endlessly  
Don't need no road**

**-o-**

"Well, I disagree."

**-o-**

**In fact they follow you**

**-o-**

"Having your faith crushed matures you more than anything else, _shinigami_."

**-o-**

**And we just go in circles**

**-o-**

She was getting more and more desperate, he could tell, but he didn't find it in him to care.

She hadn't shown compassion with him either, had she?

"Ichigo, please, listen to m-"

"_Shinigami_," he interrupted her again, any remaining emotion having left his voice, the rain worsening around them. "Drop it."

**-o-**

**Now I'm told that this life  
And pain is just a simple compromise  
So we can get what we want out of it**

**-o-**

"_I hate you."_

**-o-**

**Someone try to classify,**

**-o-**

She was crying, he could feel it.

Since that blasted dollhouse training he could sense his environment more clearly, an aftereffect of the power, he knew.

After all, tears had their own souls, too.

**-o-**

**A broken heart and twisted minds**

**-o-**

And he was torn between his hate and taking everything back.

**-o-**

**So I can find someone to rely on**

**-o-**

After several minutes of silence had stretched between them, Ichigo turned around and left, Rukia sitting in the wet grass and staining her clothes with mud as she remained in the rain.

**-o-**

**So run**

**-o-**

"Should you really be so harsh on her without letting her explain herself?"

The orange-head looked up, the unusually somber voice of the annoyingly arrogant Dokugamine Riruka alerting him. He snorted, trying to ignore her probing stare and strange, new attitude. "What's it to you? Shouldn't you be at home and suffocate of plush?"

"Ooooh?" She turned her head away, twirling her umbrella in her fingers as she smiled mockingly, eyes half-lidded. "So you _did_ listen! I have to write it in my journal, _bishounen-kun_."

"Stop calling me that, you creep. I'm still shocked you actually kidnapped a Yakuza."

"The drunk ass had it coming," Riruka shrugged his comment off, turning back to him with a more serious expression. "I'm sure if you just listened to her-"

"Just leave me alone, Riruka."

**-o-**

**To them, to them  
Full speed ahead  
Oh, you are not  
Useless**

**-o-**

_Fuck Central 46, fuck them all to hell..._ Rukia was clutching her head as she sat in the rain right beside the almost-overflowing river, biting her lower lip as her tears meddled with the pouring rain.

**-o-**

**We are just**

**-o-**

Suddenly the raindrops ceased falling, something or another shielding her from the sky's wet wrath.

**-o-**

**Misguided ghosts**

**-o-**

When her deep blue eyes ventured upwards, her sight was met with a black umbrella keeping the rain at bay, held above her by a tanned, drenched hand.

"Ichigo?"

**-o-**

**Traveling endlessly**

**-o-**

"I still don't forgive you...

And you'll have a tough time rebuilding my faith in you...

But... I'll at least let you explain..."

**-o-**

**The ones we trusted the most  
Pushed us far away**

**-o-**

She smiled shyly up at him, his face annoyed and turned from her. "Thanks... Ichigo."

**-o-**

**And there's no one role  
We should not be the same  
But I'm just a ghost**

**-o-**

"Just shut up and let's go home, midget."

**-o-**

**And still they echo me  
They echo me in circles**

**-o-**

_Hm... dunno what to think about this... but I'd like it if it went down like this XD_

_About Ichigo using Fullbring on the river._

_You see, I think it doesn't only work on things you 'love' or are particularly 'fond' of – anything you have a strong affiliation with – be it through memories or you carrying it around everyday – would work. And since Ichigo has a strong connection to that river because of his mother's death, I think he would be able to use Fullbring on it._

_My opinion, at least :3_


	20. Request: We Are Broken

**We Are Broken**

**-o-**

**Song:** _We Are Broken_

**By:**_ Paramore_

**Requested By: **_leedakay_

**Exact Request Was:**_ anything Paramore really_

**Genre: **_Bleachverse_

**Rating:**_ T_

**Additional: **_The request itself made me laugh quite hard, to be honest, and I had my fun looking up Paramore songs that would fit what I had in mind. The trailers for the Jigoku-Hen movie did the rest and here is my own little Hell spin-off, please enjoy~_

**-o-**

"Where the fuck is that idiot! I can't believe he makes me _worry_ for his safety! Did he fall asleep somewhere after exterminating that low-ass hollow or something! ARGH!"

Kuchiki Rukia was stomping through the streets of Karakura, immensely livid at the orange-haired _daikô_ who had gone AWOL after chasing a low-ranking hollow halfway across town and not returning even after more than an hour had went by.

The rustling of fabric alerted the _shinigami_ towards an alley leading towards the city park, a snarl forming around her lips. "Asshole, don't you dare play hide and seek with me!" With an indignant "hmpf" she followed the shadow towards the park, her glare deepening with every second passing.

That bastard would _pay_.

**-o-**

**I am outside  
And I've been waiting for the sun**

**-o-**

When Rukia arrived in the middle of the park the figure had stopped its flight, the noble stomping angrily towards him. "You moron! You had me worried sick over you! Why did you just stay away after finishing off that weak-ass hollow!" She frowned when no answer came, and with knitted eyebrows she stepped forward, grabbing the person's arm and turning them around.

Eyes widened. "Who?"

Pale lips morphed into an empty, sinister smirk that could freeze hell to ice. "Why, hello, Rukia-san, we've been waiting for you."

Slowly walking back from the blue-haired man her eyes flashed with confusion. "'We'?"

As if on cue did the space beside the stranger tear open, a tall figure leaving its depths.

Rukia's eyes widened in shock at the lifeless look in the brown amber pools of her partner. "Impossible..."

**-o-**

**With my wide eyes  
I've seen worlds that don't belong**

**-o-**

His orange, unruly locks were streaked with strands of white – almost silver, eyes once blazing with hazel fire now flecked with dirty brown and grayish-black as they stared lifelessly into space. Ichigo's complexion had paled, appearing ghostly white under the pearly moonlight.

The black _shihakusho_ was ripped, a thick, silver chain binding his chest and torso like a snake.

"Ichigo?"

**-o-**

**My mouth is dry with words I cannot verbalize  
****Tell me why we live like this**

**-o-**

Something flashed in his dead eyes for a split second, but disappeared before Rukia could get a grasp on it, the man next to the _daikô_ smirked at her confusion. "_We_ are sinners, Rukia-can. You know what that means, don't you?"

_No, that can't be..._

Ichigo's swift kick to her side broke her out of her stupor as she was thrown into a nearby tree.

**-o-**

**Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers  
Tower over me**

**-o-**

_A sinner's sword will plunge you into despair._

Before his black sword could slash her chest clear open did she bring her own _zanpakutô_ up in a weak attempt to block.

_And sins will stain your soul._

If the sheer difference in power hadn't been enough, his superior body strength would have surely done the rest.

_You will lose your mind._

With a startled yelp the Kuchiki was thrown back yet again, rain starting to pelt down on them, drop by drop.

_And lose your hope._

She had known from the start that it was hopeless to fight him.

_Crimson blood stains your blade._

But maybe she'd be strong enough for the other one.

_Drop by drop._

**-o-**

**Yeah  
'cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence  
And, oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'cause we just wanna be whole**

**-o-**

The orange-head charged at her again, but this time she quickly dodged as best as she could, the fabric of her robes catching on his blade and ripping her right sleeve apart. Not missing a beat she used _shunpo_ to appear in front of the blue-haired man.

Attempting to slash him her blade was blocked by Ichigo's black one, throwing her back.

**-o-**

**Lock the doors  
'cause I like to capture this voice**

**-o-**

Slash after slash was dealt at her and Rukia only barely avoided being cut by Zangetsu, her arms numbing and throbbing as the rain worsened and drenched the three to the bones.

**-o-**

**It came to me tonight**

**-o-**

Sode no Shirayuki got knocked out of her grasp, knees giving away under her weight. Ichigo's shadow cast over her even in the dark park, blade gleaming without light.

He slowly raised his sword at her, dead eyes boring into hers.

The raven-haired woman's breath was labored, panting as she raked her brain for any solution on the matter.

If she failed, both her and Ichigo were as good as dead.

**-o-**

**So everyone will have a choice  
And under red lights  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged**

**-o-**

"... Bakudô roku-jû-ichi..." Her eyes hardened through her panting, fingers digging into the muddy, wet grass beneath her. "Rikujôkôrô!"

It would only startle him for so long.

**-o-**

**We're at war  
We live like this**

**-o-**

Quickly grabbing her blade back up she cast one last look at the struggling _daikô_, convulsing on the ground like a snake as he growled angrily, her heart sinking.

He looked like a possessed.

**-o-**

**Keep me safe inside  
Your arms like towers**

**-o-**

In a flash she was in front of the blue-haired man, bringing her blade forward to pierce the chest of the startled sinner.

Shirayuki pierced his flesh the moment Ichigo broke free of her spell.

**-o-**

**Tower over me**

**-o-**

The rain from the clouds pit-patted onto the muddy grass, creating a mad drumming melody without beat or rhythm, washing the blood from the blades that lay in the hands of their owners.

A pale hand gripped the black hilt of Zangetsu tightly while the other buried its fingers in the grass and wet earth, eyes no longer dead but still tainted with black and gray as they glared angrily into space, the white-streaked hair plastered to his forehead, neck and cheekbones.

"I messed up, didn't I?"

**-o-**

**'cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence**

**-o-**

Black locks were disheveled and equally clinging to her skin as her moist, cerulean irises watched his broken form from a distance, fingers gripping Shirayuki just a bit tighter. "Ichigo..."

"No, I really messed up this time. I can _feel_ it, you know?" His voice was low and barely a whisper, but all the while still audible even amidst the pitter-patter of the rain. She could see his free, muddied hand grab onto the thick chains on his chest and torso, glare filled with hatred and ire as he tugged at them, pain obviously shooting through his body as he suppressed a gasp with gritted teeth.

Eyes dulled over again, hand falling to his side. "_God_, I _really_ messed up this time."

The petite woman ran up to his side, grasping his shoulders in a tight hold and turning him to face her. "Listen, I'm sure Urahara can do something about it-"

"He won't, Rukia, and you know it." The _shinigami_ jerked back at his lifeless voice, defeat clearly in his tone.

"Ichigo..."

"Just... give it a rest."

A shiver ran down her spine as a black hole ripped open beside them, his hands coming up to her own, skin cold against hers as he removed hers from his shoulders, glancing tiredly at her.

**-o-**

**And, oh, the promise we adored  
Give us life again  
'cause we just wanna be whole**

**-o-**

"I'm really sorry," he whispered, before slowly standing up, leaving her to sit in the mud.

"No..."

**-o-**

**Tower over me  
Tower over me**

**-o-**

Crimson blood stained her palm as her blade cut through her skin, and the next he knew was the tip of her stained blade come forth through his chest.

"You won't let it go, will you?"

_You won't let ME go, will you?_

**-o-**

**And I'll take the truth at any cost**

**-o-**

"Never," was he single-worded reply as she poured her reiatsu into the wound, his feet starting to disappear.

**-o-**

**'cause we are broken  
What must we do to restore  
Our innocence**

**-o-**

"Find me before Kenpachi does, midget."

"Idiot," and against her will a tear ran out of the corner of her eyes as he dissolved fully, the black gate closing.

**-o-**

**And, oh, the promise we adored**

**-o-**

A black butterfly fluttered around her head as the doors closed behind her.

**-o-**

**Give us life again**

**-o-**

_Kuchiki Rukia reporting._

_Asking for a locating of Reiatsu._

_Subject: Kurosaki Ichigo._

_Range: Rukongai._

_State: Missing._

_Level of Importance: Top Priority._

**-o-**

**'cause we just wanna be whole**

**-o-**

_Yeah, it didn't turn out like I wanted it to :(_

_But, well, the try is all that counts, right?_


	21. Torn

**Torn**

**-o-**

**Song: **_Torn_

**By: **_Natalie Imbruglia_

**Genre: **_AU_

**Warnings: **_attempted rape_

**-o-**

With a smile the orange-haired man took the still steaming pizza Hawaii out of the oven, quickly setting it down on a big plate, grabbing up a cutter to slice it into equal triangles. As soon as he was finished did the doorbell ring, and with an even wider smile he opened the front door to one Kuchiki Rukia. "Hey, there."

The woman smiled haughtily at him, letting herself in. "Pizza ready?"

"'Course, who do you think I am?"

"Hm... a moron?"

"Ow, that hurt."

_I had decided to tell her that night._

As Rukia sat down on the couch Ichigo went back to the kitchen, fetching the pizza and setting it down on the low coffee table in front of the sofa, snatching up the remote and pressing play to start the first of their horror movies for the night.

_Tell her how much I've loved her for ages._

While Ichigo changed the DVD in the player Rukia cleared her throat hesitantly, fidgeting in her seat as she fought a smile to break out on her face. "I've got to tell you something, Ichigo..."

His heart started beating faster as he turned to her slightly, smiling to encourage her further, hoping for the same thing he'd wanted to tell her that night. "Oh?"

Finally the big grin that had been playing around the corners of her mouth for a while broke out on her face. "I've got a new boyfriend!"

_How much I wanted to slap her right then._

**-o-**

**I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm  
He came around  
And he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry**

**-o-**

He forced his face to light up in joy for her, not wanting to deflate her or crack up their friendship, even though he could feel a dull dagger bury itself in his heart and twist cruelly in his flesh, ripping it apart slowly.

_I assumed that it just wasn't meant to be._

"Really? Awesome. Do I know him?"

_Play the part of the perfect buddy, no matter what. That's what I told me time and time again._

That had Rukia thinking for a while, she tapped her chin with her left index finger while pouting slightly, having his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. "Maybe... he's been a senior when we entered High School, Abarai Renji, the one with the flaming red hair..."

_I couldn't help me at that time._

Ichigo's eyes widened at her description, remembering _exactly_ the kind of reputation the man had had during their school days, sure he hadn't changed a bit. "Are you insane?" He hollered it practically, causing the Kuchiki to jerk back. "What?"

Ichigo stood up, practically getting in her face. "Do you know the kind of crap he pulled in High School? I bet he hasn't changed a bit!"

The woman's violet eyes flashed angrily, jumping up off the couch. "That isn't true, you don't even know him!"

"I know enough! You must be _stupid_ to think he's changed!"

A resounding _slap_ echoed throughout the dark living room, Ichigo's head snapping around as Rukia stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

A tanned hand came up to his left cheek slowly, touching the now red skin as he turned his gaze to the front door. "Shit."

**-o-**

**Well, you couldn't be that man I adore  
You don't seem to know, seem to care  
What your heart is for  
But I don't know him anymore**

**-o-**

"_Hello, this is Kuchiki Rukia. I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I'm not available at the moment, please-"_

The Kurosaki hung up with a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his messy, orange hair, throwing his cell onto his bed.

It had been three weeks since their fight and she just wouldn't pick up her phone or answer his messages.

And it made him sick to the stomach that she was off with _him_.

**-o-**

**There's nothing where you used to lie  
The conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine, I'm torn**

**-o-**

The cell started to vibrate on the couch, Ichigo's heart leaping into his throat as he quickly flipped it open, not even checking the caller ID. "Rukia? Listen I'm sorry about-"

"Ichigo-kun?"

The man paused, frowning. "Hisana-san? What is it?"

He could hear the woman fidget on the other end of the line. "Rukia wanted to come home at eight, but she's already half an hour late, and I'm worried. She said she was going to visit a friend, and I thought she meant you-"

He'd hung up on Rukia's mother immediately, racing out of his apartment while dialing a friend's number. The black-haired man picked up almost instantly. _"Hello?"_

"Ishida! Quick, are you at the station?"

"_Yes, but why-"_

"Look up Abarai Renji's address, he should be updating his whereabouts constantly if he's still the same slug as in High School."

"_It's Shibuya 16-6, apartment 3, but why-"_

"Thanks." With that he hung up on the man as well, getting in his car and speeding off.

Back at the police station Ishida Uryû stared numbly at the beeping phone in his hands. "What was that?"

Ichigo's car on the other end of town came to a screeching halt in front of a ten story building, the Kurosaki quickly locking his car and running up the stairs.

Panting heavily, he pressed the door bell, trying to reign in his burning lungs.

**-o-**

**I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed, lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn**

**-o-**

Tears burned on her pale cheeks as she cried silently, her throat dry from fear as she struggled against the red-haired man's grip, who held her hands above her head with one of his own, her blouse and bra torn apart in the front and his free hand groping her right breast roughly, the pain numbing her senses.

Renji bit down on her neck bruising the soft skin as he reached down to her panties, ripping them to shreds without hesitation as she tried to close her legs, but he had sat down between them, making all her attempts futile.

The doorbell startled both of them momentarily, the man's grip on her slackening as she kicked him in the guts, wriggling out of his grasp and towards the door, only to be jumped at by the red-head, who wrestled her to the ground, a yelp tearing from Rukia's throat.

**-o-**

**So, I guess the fortune teller's right  
I should have seen just what was there  
And not some holy light  
To crawl beneath my veins and now**

**-o-**

The Kurosaki's heart leaped into the pits of his stomach, his throat and guts constricting painfully as he rammed himself against the door, the piece of thick wood not giving an inch away. "Rukia!"

On the other side of the door the woman tried to scratch the red-head's face, though to no avail as he pursued his quest of holding her captive beneath him, more tears running down her cheeks. She turned her face towards the door, hearing her best friend's voice through the door. "Ichigo!"

He was throwing himself at the door over and over again, gritting his teeth as he felt the door unyielding to his tries. The noise had apparently alerted the neighbor, because a round, bald man was opening his door hesitantly. "What... what are you doing?"

Ichigo stared at the man for a moment, before another yelp from Rukia shook him out of his stupor. "Quick, you got a crowbar?" The man didn't move and Ichigo growled. "Listen, my best friend is most likely getting raped in there, and if you don't get out that crowbar _asap_ I'm using your head to break this door down."

If he had been in another situation he would have laughed how quick that man got him the metal bar.

**-o-**

**I don't care  
I have no luck  
I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things  
That I can't touch  
I'm torn**

**-o-**

A loud crack resounded in the apartment, Rukia's tear-stained face snapping towards the ripped-down door, face lighting up as she saw her best friend in the doorway, his face alight with livid anger. She felt the weight lift off of her and felt like dieing right then, through all the tears feeling ashamed to lie in front of Ichigo like this.

Lying _torn_.

But the orange-head didn't seem to be angry at _her_, only glancing once at her before redirecting his heated gaze to the red-head behind her, his anger multiplied by tenfold.

In a flash he was in front of the red-head, grabbing him his collar and yanking him up towards his face. Abarai didn't even flinch as he glared at the orange-head. "Let me go, asshole."

He didn't see the fist coming.

"You little piece of scum, be glad I'm not castrating you right here." Ichigo's voice was low and strained, dangerously so, as he threw another set of punches at the man, knocking him unconscious.

**-o-**

**I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed, lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late  
I'm already torn, torn**

**-o-**

The Kuchiki jerked away when she felt a rough hand on her bare shoulder, eyes widening when they fell on Ichigo, and with an undignified whimper did she bury herself in his chest. She hadn't even realized that she shivered until he rubbed his hands over her exposed arms, making shooing noises as he rocked her back and forth. Her tears drenched his shirt as he picked her up, carrying her out of the apartment and the building. "Want me to get you to a hospital? Even if just to get a few sedatives to sleep?"

The Kuchiki shrugged, only cuddling up to him more. Ichigo sighed as he sat her down in the back seat, prying her hands off of him gently, before getting into the driver's seat and speeding off to the nearest hospital.

**-o-**

**There's nothing where you used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's right, I'm torn**

**-o-**

The nurses in the foyer weren't exactly sure what to think of the man carrying a half-naked woman into the hospital. "What the-"

"Get her a room and Ishida-sensei to check her up. Tell him it's urgent and that Kurosaki will have his head if he doesn't hurry this up."

Five minutes later Rukia lay in a hospital bed in a single room, put to sleep by sedatives Ichigo had to give her since she started screaming and scratching the moment the nurse came near her. The man took one last glance at the uneasily sleeping woman before closing the door behind him, turning his gaze at the silver-haired doctor. "What happened?" The man wasn't being an ass for a change, and Ichigo was grateful for small miracles.

"Her boyfriend almost raped her. Luckily I got there in time."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Why were you there to begin with?"

The orange-head growled. "I didn't trust the guy from the start."

"That was justified, it seems."

The Kurosaki's eyes saddened. "Yeah..." Raising his gaze back at the doctor he frowned. "Why am I the only she lets near her, anyhow?"

Ishida Ryûken took off his glasses and whipped them with his shirt's hem, frowning slightly. "It's not uncommon for trauma patients to get a fixation with their savior. It will need a lot of time for her to let anybody but you touch her." He put his slim glasses back on the bridge of his nose. "You see, during that time she was put under a copious amount of stress, and during that moment you showed up and saved her from the cause of her emotional distress and bodily harm." He fixed him with an intense stare. "Be glad you were there in time, who knows what that guy could have done to her mind if he went through with the deed."

With that said the doctor turned around and walked down the hallway, calling over his shoulder one last time. "You should go inside and try easing her sleep, she's bound to have nightmares, Kurosaki."

Rukia's furrowed brows eased when the orange-haired man grabbed her hand in her sleep.

**-o-**

**I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed, lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn**

**-o-**

Ichigo was walking down the hospital hallway the next morning. He had gone and bought Rukia her favorite food when she started complaining about the horrible, so-called food they served her. The Kurosaki had been relieved to see she had calmed down somewhat after a decent night's sleep, but the worry that she'll break down crying any moment still persisted.

He was only a few feet away when a blood-curling scream gelled from the Kuchiki's room. The man hurried over the last few steps, ripping open the door only to be met with Rukia's distressed parents. Ichigo's eyes saddened when he saw Rukia backing away against the headboard of the bed, away from her mothers outstretched arms.

"Get away from me!"

"But, Rukia, dear-"

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!" Her hands lashed out, slapping her mother's away, eyes screwed shut as she averted her face. Byakuya frowned. "Rukia, calm down."

"I don't need to calm down! I just need you to stop touching me!"

In that moment did Ichigo drop the food soundly on the table standing next to the door, all three Kuchikis' gazes snapping to him. Only a second later had Rukia leaped up from the bed and latched herself on his left arm, burying her face in his chest. "I don't want them to touch me!" She was shaking uncontrollably, his arms wrapping around her thin frame on instinct.

"Sh, they won't touch you again, okay? I promise. Now calm down and get back into your bed, I brought you some decent food, Rukia." He signaled the older Kuchikis to move away from the bed as he led the shaking girl back and helped her onto the mattress. After tugging her back in under the blankets he took the food and sat down next to her, feeding her since she was still trembling rigorously.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ichigo glanced up at Byakuya, glaring slightly at him before returning to the task at hand. "Didn't either Ishida fill you in?"

Hisana put a hand on her husband's arm, answering in his stead. "Ishida senior is in the OP, we only now... what happened. Why won't she let me touch her?"

Rukia didn't seem to listen to their conversation as she happily munched on a piece of cucumber, finally calming down somewhat but not telling the orange-head to stop. "Ishida said it's part of her trauma. She's fixated on me."

Rukia's father scowled, stepping closer to Rukia. "You must be kidding me, Kurosaki." Ichigo was about to retort when her father had grabbed her left arm tightly. "Stop acting ridiculous, Rukia, what happened was terrible but you're being utterly childish."

The black-haired woman started hyperventilating at her father's touch, attempting to scratch him when Ichigo beat her to the punch, wrenching Byakuya's hand off of her quickly wrapping her in another hug to calm her potential panic attack.

**-o-**

**I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed  
Bound and broken on the floor**

**-o-**

Ichigo continued to rock her back and forth gently, glaring daggers at her father. "What was that for! Weren't her previous freak-outs enough of a hit with a brick for you?" He turned back towards the shaking woman, kissing her crown lightly, hugging her tighter. "It's alright, they'll leave now, okay? You just calm down. You've got all the time in the world."

Before Byakuya could send Rukia into another panic attack, his wife dragged him out of the hospital room, leaving the two teenagers alone.

Rukia slowly lifted her gaze, staring at Ichigo, who was smiling at her. "You better now?" The woman nodded slightly, the orange-head relaxing as he stroked her hair.

"Will you stay with me?"

Her whispered question startled him, amber eyes blinking a few times before an even wider smile broke up on his face. With a low chuckle he bent his head forward, kissing her forehead gently.

_I hope we're together forever._

His lips slowly moved towards her right ear, brushing the shell softly.

_You're my everything._

"Of course, silly." He whispered those words with laughter in his voice, before kissing her on the lips briefly, dragging her into another, tight hug.

_I love you._

**-o-**

**You're a little late  
I'm already torn  
Torn**

**-o-**

_Blame this on my obsession with this song and Law&Order SVU._

_And I know Byakuya was an ass... he just couldn't handle everything well XD_

_And the last bit in italics was the meaning of his kisses, just to clear that up~_


	22. Rändajad

**Rändajad**

**-o-**

**Song: **_Rändajad (the nomads)_

**By: **_Urban Symphony  
_

**Genre: **_Arabian-themed AU_

**Rating: **_M (I think I went a little overboard this time...)_

**-o-**

The corners of his full lips were turned up into a smile, his amber-colored eyes glowing in the dim light of the desert moon shining through the entrance of his large tent. The rest of his tall figure was shrouded in darkness, his head resting in the palm of his left hand as he sat on the throne-like seat of gold and fine silk.

Before him stood a lithe woman clad in midnight-blue silk, the sleeves of her top made of see-through, dark-colored lace. Her hair the color of ravens went in gracious, wispy locks down to her, he held no doubt, firm behind, adorned with silver accessories. What captured his attention the most, though, was the pair of luminescent purple irises, shining in the darkness.

The man's eyes narrowed just slightly, his smile sharpening just barely towards a smirk as he regarded her with piercing eyes. "Tell me your name, seiress."

Her glowing eyes flashed defiantly, and her voice was enticing, like a long-forgotten song, as it coaxed him into a trance the moment she spoke.

"Kuchiki Rukia."

And in that moment, a gust of wild, cold wind blew into the nomad king's tent, bringing sand like freezing snow, the likes of the far north, across the ocean, with it, whirling around the petite woman like a whirlwind, displaying her ethereal beauty.

**-o-**

**Kõrbekuumuses liiva**

**Lendab kui jääkülma lund**

_In the desert heat, the sand_

_blows like ice-cold snow_

**-o-**

While his men jumped away from the mysterious woman, the orange-haired man didn't move a muscle, didn't even blink as he regarded her cautiously, watching every single movement she made. "I heard you gave my men quite a handful, _Rukia-aanesah_." Her violet irises narrowed as he addressed her with her given name, calling her _miss_ didn't help the matter any. His eyebrows met between his eyes, his voice turning from playful to angry in a matter of split seconds. "You killed two of them. Why?"

Her beautiful face contorted into a scary smile, one even the young man before her was slightly taken aback by. Her gleaming eyes flashed icy blue for just a millisecond, and he was sure he was the only one who noticed the short color exchange. "They grabbed poor, little me, proclaiming me their... what had they called it?" Her feline eyes flickered towards the rest of the group, then quickly back to the nomad king. "Oh, yes, I remember, their new little _qahbah_, their _bitch_." She watched his face as something like contempt entered his eyes, not contempt towards her but the two bastards now mingling with the desert sand as the moon shone broadly on the horizon. Her face turned innocent at once, exploiting his sudden compassion for her. "So I just uttered a few, short words and they, poof, turned into a cloud of dust, what a shame."

The nomad king should have freaked out by her openly shown display of cruelty but the only thing he could fathom was how incredibly intrigued he was by her strength, her powers, her _everything_. He was no man to believe in love at first sight, and he wouldn't go and proclaim his ever-lasting devotion to the petite and deadly seiress in front of him.

But he could not help feeling drawn to her mysterious self.

"What would you do if I was as presumptuous as to declare my punishment for you, _Rukia-aanesah_?"

Her eyes flashed angrily as her plumb lips moved downward into a disdainful frown. "You wouldn't live to carry it out, _sumuû_." As his men let out indignant shouts the, or so she proclaimed, _highness_ just tilted his head to the side, their eyes, amber and amethyst, locked for a minute and finally, he smiled, sitting up and standing from his throne. With steady steps, his smile never faltering, he walked towards her and finally stopped in front of her, his head bend towards her.

"Wanna bet?"

His voice was playful, cheerful even, and a small, unwanted smile tugged at the corners of the petite, black-haired woman's lips. She let her hands settle on her hips, a challenging look in her eyes. "Bring it on, then."

**-o-**

**Öö peagi laotamas tiivad**

**Rändajaid saatma jääb tuul**

_The night soon spreads its wings_

_Nothing but the wind to escort the nomads_

**-o-**

That had been six months ago, though, Rukia pondered, it felt more like six years, as she sat in the bed she shared with her, she frowned angrily, _zaug_, her _husband_. And really, that man had been infuriating ever since, ever since that blasted night when she had killed those two vile morons who thought they could just degrade her to some low bitch, _their_ bitch. But she had taught them a lesson, no one could own her, simply no one.

Her gaze flickered towards her husband for a second, who slept soundly next to her, his arm wrapped tightly around her naked waist, as if to proof a point. _Well_, she thought bitterly. _At least no one owned me before that __**bastard**__ came along._

And really, she had been so damn _stupid_, stupid to think he would challenge her without a plan. Just from his demeanor she should have seen that he wasn't stupid. She saw so much for complete strangers, told them the future as unsteady as a footprint in the desert sand to please them, for some coins that barely sufficed to pay for her next meal. Yet why had she failed to see what this man would do, how he'd just turn her life 180 and leave her dizzy and confused and utterly defenseless?

She scowled at her own stupidity and recklessness.

Kurosaki Ichigo stirred beside her, and the young woman sighed. _Bye, my morning peace._

**-o-**

**See on tee nad rändavad nii päevast päeva**

**See on tee nad rändavad siis ajast aega**

_That is the way they wander from one day to the next_

_That is the way they wander from one life to the next_

**-o-**

"_We will make a deal, Rukia-aanesah. If I win, you will accept my punishment."_

"_And if I win?"_

_His voice was steady as he replied. "You may kill me, and walk away from here, or take over the tribe, honestly, I won't care, and it doesn't matter."_

_She raised a thin eyebrow, a smile playing at her plumb, blood-red lips. "And why's that?"_

"_Because I won't lose."_

_And he hadn't. They had fought tooth and nail, their slim swords gleaming in the bright moonlight, fought relentlessly, but in the end the fight had ended with both cut up and bruised, sweaty and exhausted, though neither was yet ready to back down. Her fingers were barely able to hold onto the hilt of her sword, and that had been her undoing as her white blade slipped from her grip, and his black sword stopped just inches from her pure neck._

"_I win," he had gasped, before both fell on their knees, no longer able to stand._

His amber eyes flicked open and were immediately met with soft, flawless, ivory skin, and he subconsciously tightened his grip around her bare waist, dragging her back down to the mattress and against his naked body. She felt his morning shadow scrape against her shoulder, neck and cheek as he kissed her pale skin softly, his voice husky as he bit her earlobe, making her shudder. "Mornin'," he muttered as his hand around her waist came up to fondle one of her breasts, her own, much smaller hand slapping his away. "You're insatiable."

"My bad," he grinned, grinding his growing erection against her butt, making her shiver. "I can't control myself when it comes to my sexy, little seiress." She shot him a glare, clearly annoyed. "You know perfectly well my powers are gone since you defiled me, you dirty bastard." Her spiteful tone didn't faze him as he grabbed her right thigh roughly, forcing her on her hands and knees under him, stroking and groping her skin as she glared heatedly at him over her shoulder, suppressing her body's reactions as best as she could. "You'll always be my sexy, little vixen-seiress, _Rukia_."

A shiver ran down her spine, as he rarely called her by her name, and she frowned at the fluttering in her chest and stomach.

She didn't want to understand these new feelings for him.

Not ever.

**-o-**

**See on tee ta nähtamatu rajana kulgeb**

**Nende ees ta ootab kui riskida julged**

_That is the way it weaves an invisible path_

_on them, it waits until you are ready to take the risk_

**-o-**

"Bastard," she whispered as she felt him position himself behind her, her hands gripping the sheets beneath her in what she firmly made herself believe was anger, not anticipation for what was to come. She gasped as he thrust himself into her without preparing her, and she growled when she heard his snicker against her neck, his left hand fondling her left ass cheek. "I knew you are just as bad as me, my naughty, little kitty."

"Shut up," her eyes flashed angrily, and she wished she still had her powers with her, to make him pay for this humiliation. "Love you, too, my little seiress." He wasn't being serious, but that annoying flutter returned with a vengeance, ten times stronger than before, and she flushed crimson, burying her face in the pillows as she felt him start to roughly pound into her, and she was unable to suppress her reactions this time, as she moaned loudly into their bed.

Her midnight hair was a tangled mess as he grabbed a handful of it, pulling her head back and out of the pillows, her moans thrice as loud as before. She knew she looked like a wanton whore, moaning and writhing beneath him, but she didn't care as her mouth hung open, practically salivating onto the sheets, her eyes distant and glazed over with lust as her hips moved to meet his every thrust like a bitch in heat. A wave of perverse pleasure swept through her when he slapped her ass roughly, his speed intensifying.

When her knees finally buckled under his relentless pounding he started to practically fuck her into the mattress, his hand slapping her behind every few thrusts, making her moan loud and shamelessly. He tugged at her hair, turning her head to face him as he growled animalistically into her ear, eliciting a turned-on mewl to pass by her lips. "Does my little seiress like this?" He emphasized his words with harder, more forceful thrusts that had her butt, only held up by his relentlessly pounding erection, move back and forth violently, even though she didn't care. "Do you like being manhandled, my naughty kitty?"

Her moans of pleasure were all the answer he needed, and with a few, final thrusts, both came, their combined juices spilling onto the bedding. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his petite wife, rolling them over so both lay on their sides, him still inside of her.

Rukia felt groggy, yet satiated, even though she tried to hate every minute of their coupling, every time, and, fighting against her tired body, she only managed to utter three last words, before drifting off to sleep in the arms of the man she loathed with all her soul.

"I hate you," and with that she fell asleep, completely missing the utter hurt on her husband's face as he held her tightly against him, as she slept.

**-o-**

**Külmunud hingi vaid saadab**

**Kuuvalgus varje neist loob**

_It carries only frozen souls_

_The moonlight makes their shadows_

**-o-**

_Around her everything was black, a suffocating mist surrounding her, almost drowning her._

_She hadn't felt like this in over six months._

_She had a vision._

But how-?

"_Why do you hate me so much?"_

_The former seiress whipped around, but there was nothing except darkness, a darkness sending shivers up and down her spine. "Who-?"_

"_Why do you hate me so much," Strong arms wrapped around her waist, and the woman gasped at the familiar-feeling body behind her._

"_Rukia?"_

Kurosaki Rukia awoke with a start, only to find the space next to her empty as warm sunlight streamed into the tent and through the heavy drapes of their bed, which was a pain in the ass to move around as they wandered through the desert. The young woman frowned. "Where is that idiot?"

Frankly, regardless of how much she hated her husband, it was nice waking up next to something warm and cuddly, and no, the pillows and blankets just didn't do.

Especially after a bout of sex.

Quickly getting dressed, the former seiress rushed out of the tent, pushing her vision to the back of her mind.

**-o-**

**Päikesekiirena sooja**

**Hommik taas endaga toob**

_Warmth in a ray of sunlight_

_is what the morning brings once again_

**-o-**

The moment he was sure his petite wife had fallen into deep slumber, the hurt orange-head had left the bed they shared, dressed and practically fled their tent.

He was just so _damn pissed_.

Six months. Six godforsaken, bloody months and she still loathed him. His eyes flashed with hurt as her last words echoed off in his head again, stinging in his heart. Ichigo sighed as he weaved through the tight alleys between the tents, avoiding any contact with his fellow nomads, not willing to let them see his loneliness just yet, as it was still fresh. _Why can't she see I love her, damn it?_

Lost in thoughts he had bumped into someone, both falling to the ground in a tangled heap.

The nomad king rubbed his aching head, as he had hit his head against the person underneath him as they fell, growling lowly. "_Shit_, that fucking _hurt_." A panicked voice underneath him had him open his eyes, to be met with a red-haired woman, a few inches shorter them him. "R-Riruka?"

The woman stared in panic, stuttering. "I-I'm so sorry, sumuû! I didn't notice you, I was so deep in thought!" A blush crept onto her face, and he couldn't help but blush as well, realizing their compromising position.

The man quickly sat up, stood and walked a few steps away from her. "I-it's alright, really, I wasn't watching my way either, so, I guess... bye!" With that he ran past her, leaving a startled Riruka behind, not having noticed the furious raven-head behind her, who had started to run away the moment Ichigo met eyes with her.

**-o-**

**See on tee nad rändavad nii päevast päeva**

**See on tee nad rändavad siis ajast aega**

_That is the way they wander from one day to the next_

_That is the way they wander from one life to the next_

**-o-**

As soon as she arrived inside their tent, really, she thought in hindsight, maybe not the right place to hide from her husband, still reeking of sex – a smell they'd never get out of the fabric, she was sure – she threw herself on the bedding, shaking, not out of rage but out of confusion. She _knew_ it had been an accident, heck, if she was certain about one thing in her chaotic life it was that Ichigo was honorable enough to not cheat, even if it was a habit amongst the men she had met, but just _seeing_ him like that, sprawled over another woman, had her mind reeling and her heart ache.

_Why?_

Why did it bother her so much? It's not like she cared for the bastard, on the contrary, she absolutely _loathed_ him.

Then why had her heart ached so much at the sight of him tangled with another woman? Why had she been so angry?

_What's wrong with me?_

**-o-**

**See on tee ta nähtamatu rajana kulgeb**

**Nende ees ta ootab kui riskida julged**

_That is the way it weaves an invisible path_

_on them, it waits until you are ready to take the risk_

**-o-**

Ichigo was about to move the plane covering the entrance to their tent aside when he heard, almost inaudible, sobbing coming from the inside, and he stood stock still, not moving a muscle, barely breathing. He frowned, confused as to why she might do that, in all the months they had been married she had only cried once, when she was sure he wouldn't notice.

_It had been their wedding night, he remembered, they had, even though he was sure she enjoyed every second of it, even if she proclaimed otherwise up to this day, consumed their fresh marriage._

_He had been asleep already, but awoke to light sniffling and sobs, barely contained in the small tent. He hadn't dared to make his awareness known, out of fear he might scare her away._

"_Impossible... this just can't be... please... no... dear god no..."_

_He watched her, in the dim light of the moon shining through the thin fabric of their tent, as she trembled, mumbling words of a language he did not know, but sounded as if they came from the far north, the cold countries with barbarians and hideous houses in which they prayed to a god he didn't understand._

_He almost yelled in surprise, at her next words, for they stung in his heart like a barrage of knives._

_Rukia's hands trembled, tears streaming down her face as she sat in the dark corner of the tent, broken and lost._

_"I lost my powers..."_

He had felt guilty, every day, for had he known it would lead to her losing her powers, and he knew for a fact she was incredibly proud of them, he would have thought twice about sleeping with her.

And surely she would have done the same.

It still ripped his heart to think about that night, and hearing her now, just as distraught as that night, he wondered if he had been selfish in claiming her as his wife.

_Maybe she has every right to hate me..._

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the plane aside, entering the tent, ready to face her anger.

**-o-**

**Nad rändavad nii päevast päeva**

**Nad rändavad siis ajast aega**

_They wander from one day to the next_

_They wander from one life to the next_

**-o-**

Rukia hadn't noticed him enter their shared tent, and was shocked when his large, calloused hand came to rest on her frail, shaking shoulder. Her head whipped around, her long, midnight-colored hair brushing past his face. Her violet eyes flared angrily, wet from tears as was the rest of her face. She was startled, even though she did not show it, as she was met with his guilt-stricken face, amber eyes filled to the brim with hurt. She didn't allow her anger to subside any, though.

"What the hell do you want, bastard?"

Her amethyst eyes widened, doubling in size, as she felt strong, muscled arms wrap around her tightly, embracing her, his musky scent surrounding her.

"I'm sorry."

Regaining her bearings the former seiress - though really, she wondered, wasn't she still? - glared, pushing at his shoulders angrily. "Let. Me. GO!" And suddenly there was a bolt of energy, running through her veins like ice, and Ichigo was thrown back, landing on the far end of their bed, startled, and hurt in his eyes.

Rukia's delicate hands flew to her mouth, the urge to run to him and apologize strong in her heart, but she ignored it, just sitting there and watching him lower his gaze, his orange bangs shadowing his eyes.

All he wanted to do was console her as she cried, and she hurt him like that.

_I am such a bitch._

**-o-**

**Ta nähtamatu rajana kulgeb**

**Ta ootab kui riskida julged**

_It weaves an invisible path_

_It waits until you are ready to take the risk_

**-o-**

_"Why do you hate me so much?"_

Violet irises widened, as he had repeated the question he had asked of her in her vision. She watched, flabbergasted, as he slowly raised his gaze towards her, amber locking with amethyst, and she was shocked to see his own eyes brimming with sadness and hurt.

_"Why do you hate me so much, Rukia?"_

As she stared into his eyes, she knew the answer, but she was too afraid to admit it to herself, or him. Tears started to fall from her eyes again, and sobs raked her body as she trembled before him, unable to hold onto herself any longer.

"I hate you for winning against me."

"I hate you for owning me."

"I hate you for making me feel this way."

He blinked, surprised, unable to speak. Rukia looked up, staring at him with watering eyes.

_"I hate you for making me fall in love with you."_

**-o-**

**Üle mägede taevasse kaigub hääl**

_A voice echoes across the mountains up to the heavens_

**-o-**

Ichigo's breath hitched in his throat, and his heart thumped like a stampede of camels as he just sat there in a state of utter shock and...

Happiness.

His wife had broken down, her body trembling in wave after wave of sobs and tears, as the nomad king could only smile, ecstatic.

_She loves me!_

It took him a good 3 minutes to finally get down from his high, realizing he had let the woman in front of him go on with her breakdown, oblivious to his joy. He frowned slightly, shifting on the soft mattress, crawling back towards her, slowly, as not to startle her a second time. His rough hand touched her shoulder lightly, and her gaze shot up towards his, her eyes red, puffy and swollen.

She had never been more beautiful.

The seiress glared at him, her lips in a thin line. "What? Are you going to mock me, now? Because I swear if you do-"

She hadn't expected his kiss at all. His lips tugged on hers softly, gently coaxing her to respond to his ministrations as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, her mouth parting to let him in, her slim fingers grabbing fistfuls of his orange bangs. They stayed like that, kissing slowly, languidly, as if they had all the time in the world.

When they finally broke apart for air, she was confused, and he smiled at her, broadly.

"I love you, too."

**-o-**

**See on tee nad rändavad nii päevast päeva**

**See on tee nad rändavad siis ajast aega**

_That is the way they wander from one day to the next_

_That is the way they wander from one life to the next_

**-o-**

His calloused left hand was stroking her cheek affectionately, smiling down at her face that portrayed nothing but surprise and shock at his confession. After what felt like hours she finally blinked her violet irises free of any remaining tears, her lips parting as if to say something, anything, but not a sound would pass by her.

Ichigo leaned down, pecking her nose playfully before tugging her into another hug, one which she didn't oppose this time. He buried his face in her raven hair, mumbling I-love-you's over and over, rocking her back and forth slightly.

The feline seiress' brain had completely shut down, unable to process what she'd just heard him say.

He loved her?

He _actually_ loved her?

After a while of letting him hug her, her brain got enough bearings to have her hug him back, her thin arms barely reaching around his broad torso.

"Do you mean that?"

He pushed her away from himself, just enough so he could smile down at her, an expression in his eyes she hadn't seen before. "What do _you _think?"

**-o-**

**See on tee ta nähtamatu rajana kulgeb**

**Nende ees ta ootab kui riskida julged**

_That is the way it weaves an invisible path_

_on them, it waits until you are ready to take the risk_

**-o-**

And, finally, she let herself smile at him, leaning up to kiss him again.

He smiled into the kiss.

**-o-**

**See on tee**

_That is the way_

**-o-**

_Yes, I haven't died._

_I'm alive, healthy (somewhat), and completely stressed with school and social life..._

_I swear, if my boyfriend didn't avert my attention from all this every day, I would have killed something by now..._

_BUT ALAS! Enjoy the smut... the lovely IchiRukiness... and my probably wrong use of Arabic._


End file.
